Mother Murder
by Vermillion Lynn
Summary: A heated fight results in the Joker bludgeoning his ex-wife to death from rage, only to come out of it and realize he's bound to a suicide pact they made as children.
1. Chapter 1: Blood On My Hands

**A/N: Yaaay for the new 'short' (with me it never truly is) story! This one in particular is extremely dark and especially fucked up compared to its also dark and effed up predecessors. This is indeed in my Paradise Lost-verse I have created and have been working off for my other stories. Like my other brainchildren I promise this will be intense, gritty, and all about my deemed 'hot' portrayal of our favorite DILF (goog it if you don't get it)/ paranoid schizophrenic clown ;). As always I love your reviewies and I hope you guys enjoy it I wrote this on vacation in Colorado :) xoxo Vermi.**

_**Mother Murder**_

Taking a deep breath through his nose Joker fidgeted on the mattress in his wife's penthouse he was living in with her because he was a whipped bitch at this point and didn't want to be anywhere else. Before he just slept wherever if he did sleep at all with his insomnia, but home had become her once again after ten years of trying to separate himself; and now it was right back to the way the conniving bitch wanted it to be. He was naked from the waist up and felt a chill from the central air conditioning despite being under the Egyptian cotton sheets his finicky wife had imported because she was that difficult to live with. After nearly thirty years of knowing her he was used to her annoying habits and champagne taste. Once upon a time when he was dirt poor supporting her and her severe case of paranoid schizophrenia she didn't care for money, but since becoming this new pop sensation Mindy Stratus with her revolving door of band members that formed Stratusfear money had become her life. It had become her life to the point that she took strides to leave him for Bruce Wayne…on top of that they married and had two children together.

He had a hard time sleeping that night as it was. Their four daughters were home and of all nights he wished one of them would have came in and slept with them to ease the tension. 'Never go to bed mad' was something he taught her when they first married at eighteen, but tonight was an exception. They had fought like wild animals and it broke him. He couldn't show it but there were tear stains along the black raccoon makeup he wore. It all happened so suddenly he couldn't even wash his face because he wanted to be with her. Fighting was a natural part of their glorious relationship that he couldn't let himself escape. Being in love wasn't what his curse was…he was poisoned. It was poison. Her love wasn't something he wanted or craved, it was what kept him alive. As a kid he let himself become completely dependent on his best friend and now the almighty badass clown had one weakness. She was under five feet tall, ninety-five pounds, beautiful to a fault from plastic surgery, and the mother of what should have been his seven children…only four were still alive. Their ladies; their ladies with beige skin, long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes like their mother, and long skinny legs…just like him. They were his little carbon copies and the little bitches meant the world to him.

To be extra spiteful because he was legally declared dead Mindy had decided to take his kids from him to live with his sworn enemy because she 'couldn't stand him.'

Shaky and weary Joker just wanted the blood feud to end, so he nuzzled her neck and swallowed hard; kissing it and nestling into the top of her head. Usually she slept on his chest because he was so huge in stature, but tonight she was beside him on her back…on her back? She never lay on her back ever. It was always on her stomach so she could hug him because she was a clingy bitch like that, but not tonight. Secretly he wanted her to sleep on him that way, and tonight he was completely ignored.

Frowning and biting his lip he pet her face and nuzzled her throat again in the dark. So fragile, her bones were. One wrong move and he could snap her neck…

"Kitten…" whispering hoarsely he bumped the bridge of his nose against the side of her head and she felt cold…very cold…uncomfortably cold. Anemia made her skin icy more often than not but this was just not right. "Kitten-doll," licking his lips quick and taking a deep breath he pulled the sheets up over her body and pulled it into his arms, her head dropping to the crook of his neck and making him smile faintly at how peaceful she could be when she slept. His beautiful, beautiful wife with a Glasgow smile he gave her himself.

His long arms wrapped around her and under her back, brushing against a thick cold liquid stuck to the sheets and he frowned. Narrowing his eyes and petting her face he swiped a finger lovingly down the bridge of her nose and peered to the right under her back, where a deep blackish liquid stained the sheets and made him freeze dead. Catching his breath he turned her over so he could see the sheets better and hugged her to his chest…and the sheets were red. Blood red.

Shaking his head he hugged her close to his chest and patted around the sheets before her back, only to catch that her face was red from a bloodied handprint when he touched her. Swallowing hard he pulled his hands back to see they were coated in thick red blood. Automatically he assumed the worst, sat upright, and looked below him where he saw his favorite serrated knife lying at his left side in the bed…drenched in blood. HIS knife was drenched in blood, and throwing the sheets off he panted realizing the entire bed and both their bodies were covered in blood. The floor was splattered, the walls, the door had a bloodied handprint and as his breathing grew short the inevitable question came. Whose blood was it?

"KITTEN!" immediately he slapped her face repeatedly and sat upright in the bed, not even searching himself because he wanted her to be okay, "Kitten," his shaky voice was developing its native husky Australian twang and he panicked, "Kitten, baby, please, Kitten, darling, darling please wake up!" he slapped her face hard, "Wake up!"

She didn't stir, her breathing was practically absent, and when he lifted her upper body she was just limp…limp like a fish…limp like a fucking fish…

"K-Kitten, KITTEN!" shaking her frantically his long fingers trailed along her body and they froze immediately. There was no body of hers to feel…she had been bludgeoned. Repeatedly stabbed over and over again until her torso was just a mangled mess of flesh, blood, and organs…

"Oh Kitten JESUS!" shrieking he trailed his fingers along her frame in horror and shook his head, gasping for breath and feeling himself becoming sick. Water had blinded his eyes and he practically gagged trying to find air to speak, "JESUS Kitten, no!"

She remained motionless, eyes closed and unmoving. Blood continued to soak his fingers and now his clothes, the white short busty nightgown she wore over her large silicone breast implants in tatters. He wanted to be sick, more than anything he wanted to be sick but his heart had completely stopped functioning. He doubled over clutching her in his arms to cough but no sound came.

His eyes finally let up and streams of tears spilled over his face completely running his makeup, his baritone husked voice developing a pained crack to it as he shuddered.

"NO Kitten Jesus Christ NO!" frantically he slapped her face and shook her head, "KITTEN! KITTEN! Kitten-darling wake up! Wake up for me PLEASE for ME wake up wake up for ME baby please please please please please wake up I love you wake up I love you I love you I LOVE YOU wake up!"

Burying his face in her neck he spat tears into her icy cold flesh and latched his teeth onto the skin because he didn't know what else to do. His wife, his beautiful, beautiful wife. Gripping a handful of raven hair he drenched it with his own spit and tears and refused to loosen his hold on her. Every second was an eternity. The fear of one of their daughters walking in didn't even cross him, he couldn't think of anything but himself selfishly, what would become of him without her…there was no him without her. But she couldn't be gone; there was no way…how could she be gone from him after twenty-six years? His beautiful wife…even a bloodied pulp her chunky little body had the most alluring face in the world. Skin so cold it rivaled snow, long dark eyelashes covered in leftover mascara, small yet collagen-plumped lips, and eyes so disproportionately big it took up her entire doll-like face. She was a living a doll, the most beautiful doll.

Tearing his eyes from her just to turn and scream at no one he caught the gleam of the bloodied knife and shook his head in horror…that was HIS knife. It was his knife and he was fine, and then it all came to him. It hit him like a freight train and didn't let go. That night…what he did…why he did it—there was nothing to justify what he did. The bottom line was he did this to his beautiful wife, and as he stroked her cheek his body gave out and he lay next to her body in a bed drenched in her blood, biting onto her skin and playing with her hair before placing the most gentle pained kisses he could all over her face and his bloodied hands stroked down her chin as gently as possible.

Breathing sharply as he held her body first he lifted his hands behind her body so he could view the blood of the only person he ever cared for on his hands and whimpered. Why? Why her? Why her of all people why her? She never did anything wrong. She was so fucking perfect and smart and funny and weird, and good to him…she loved him the way he loved her, though he knew his feelings were stronger. That was a given; no one loved anyone the way he loved his Kitten. It wasn't even a fair comparison. Only one thing came to his mind and one thing only.

"_Jax…" shuddering in her hospital room at Borehamwood Mental Hospital in Toronto, Ontario, Canada a twelve-year-old Mindy sobbed and dipped her head, allowing a wall of wavy frizzed brown hair to fall in her face. _

_Frowning and swallowing hard since he was visiting his girlfriend in the hospital for the first time since she was admitted, blonde wavy-haired Jack kept his dark eyes straight on her and trembled in fear at her being trapped. He loved her, they were supposed to be together forever…and he wasn't there when she needed him most. She had stabbed her own mother's eyes out with kitchen scissors because her imaginary friend told her to do so._

_Her bible-thumping lunatic parents had spent her entire short life pampering her twin sister and beating the shit out of her. She was schizophrenic and never diagnosed or taken to a doctor for it, so instead she was tied to tables and chairs while being molested by her father who claimed to be a man of god. Jack knew about all of it. She told him everything that ever happened to her and he did promise to get him back. One day he would get them back, her father and his. His father killed his mother last year in a drunken fit, and now Jack was his whipping boy. They had a horribly strained relationship as it was. Nothing Jack did was ever good enough for him and in return Jack no longer tried to win him over, now it was just a prison until he was eighteen and could leave him forever. To be thinking that way at twelve was insane, and his father also despised his girlfriend. They hadn't done anything besides the occasional twelve-year-old version of a kiss, but having been together since they were five there was nowhere else he would ever want to be. _

"_What?" frowning he pet her face and held her hand tight, "What is it?"_

_Sniffling and whimpering she let her hair hang more when he moved it. _

"_Kitten…" smiling gently he held her hand and tried to smile for her even though there was no way she could win. All he could do is be there for her and visit. His father didn't drop him off here as it was; he took the bus by himself into the city from their suburban town of Richmond Hill and checked in all by himself to see her. Come hell or high water he would be here for her no matter what cost. He wasn't losing her over this. _

"_Jax…" she tried softer, her voice squeaky and lighter than the air when he pet her hand and nodded; lacing his fingers between hers and rubbing his thumb along the top of her tiny hand with a white medical bracelet on the end stating she was violent, unstable, and all of her medications were listed on the side. _

"_Talk to me, come on…" he had the heaviest Australian accent that made her day brighter, but not today. She was admitted to an asylum; she was never getting out. _

"_I'm…" breathing hard through her nose she finally whimpered; coughing up tears, "A-fraid."_

_Blinking tears he shook his head and squeezed her hand harder, "Don't be…please don't be scared I'm here…" trying to look her in the eye he sniffled and nodded, "I'm here for you."_

_She nodded, letting him tuck the mess of hair behind her ear again before standing up to move behind her and braid it. She sat perfectly still as his fingers became combs and threaded the thick strands, slowly weaving in and out and rubbing her shoulders from behind before kissing the back of her neck and swallowing hard._

"_I love you…" sitting next to her he hugged her under his arm and yeah, there were about four nurses in the room monitoring them since he was a child himself but he didn't care. _

"_I…" trying to form the words since English wasn't her first language behind her native Polish and Greek she nodded, "love you…too…Jax."_

_He smiled and kissed her cheek, "I love you, Miranda…I love you, I do."_

_Flashing a sweet smile she hugged him and nestled into his chest, "When I die, I love you,"_

_Frowning he lifted her chin and narrowed his eyes, "Why are you dying? Where are you going?"_

_Sniffling she shook her head and buried her face in his chest, "I will die in here forever-"_

"_Sssshhh sssshh sssh no no no…" swallowing hard he stroked her cheek and they actually kissed, "You're…" swallowing spit and tears he choked and held her braid in a single hand, "don't talk like that. It scares the shit out of me," she giggled and he kissed her forehead, "I mean it. Cut the crap. You're gonna come out one way or another, make no mistake."_

_Starting to shiver and cry now in her white little hospital gown she shook her head, "No-"_

"_No?" frowning he pet her face and tried to give her a dopey smile, "What is this 'no', huh? What's 'no' I'm not understanding…?"_

_Her head shook when he rubbed her arm and frowned, pressing a kiss to her forehead yet again._

"_You'll never be alone…" petting her face he bent eye-level to her and nodded, "You wanna know why?"_

_She nodded with the biggest bluest eyes._

"_Because if anything happens to you I'm coming too," nodding he smiled and kissed her again right in front of the nurses. Let them try and tell him he couldn't kiss her, "No matter WHAT. Wherever you go I'm coming with you forever."_

_Starting to sob she nodded and pointed at her chest frantically, "M—me t-too, Jack…me too."_

_Curling his lips and averting his eyes he nodded at that before holding her face and she placed her hands over his, "Promise right now…no matter what happens…for forever…if we go we go together…" _

_She nodded._

"_No matter what…"_

_She nodded and forced out, "No matter what."_

"_I love you so fucking much, Kitten I do," squeezing his eyes shut quickly he nodded while petting her cheek, and she nodded while kissing his fingers frantically._

"_Me too me too Jack I love you too I love you I love you more than anyone forever and ever and ever and-" he cut her off with a kiss._

"_You can't go back on your promise, Kitten…" he gulped and nodded, "okay? Don't ever let go of it,"_

_Shaking her head she whimpered, "I won't Jack…I promise forever I won't."_

"_You die I die…"_

"_You die I die…" she repeated curtly and they pressed foreheads. _

They never did let go of it no matter what shit they went though together or estranged. Struggling to breathe he sat up with her body in his lap and kissed her slowly, not even processing it was her dead body before standing and taking his knife with him as he left their bedroom, leaving a bloodied trail from both their bodies and went out the door. He couldn't make good on the promise with their kids around, which would just be too traumatic. At least with the bloodied trail they could assume something else. There was no reason to live. Her blood was on his hands; he had become his father, and especially for that he couldn't live. Innocent blood was on his hands, the most innocent person he knew in his entire life. For that it was over. Everything was over.

_There's blood on my hands! (Hands)__  
><em>_There's blood on my hands! (Hands)__  
><em>_There's blood on my hands! (Hands)__  
><em>_There's blood on my hands!__  
><em>_On my hands, on my hands!_

_Wake up in the middle of it's any other night__  
><em>_With some tears on my pillow__  
><em>_And there's blood on my knife__  
><em>_And my soul has stained the sheets__  
><em>_But they're pulled off to the side__  
><em>_Who's blood could this be?__  
><em>_Is it yours or is it mine?_


	2. Chapter 2: More Than You Can Stand

**A/N: Thank you soooo so much for your awesome reviews :))! XPsychoBabyDollX: Oh yeah. The emotion goes nowhere by the time this story is over you'll want to be away from people for like a week haha. x-xZombie-Queen: The song is totally amazeballs I agree with you ;) **

Amber, Thorn, Scarlett, and Chelsea all sat on the wraparound couch in the living room as their parents chased the other around the kitchen screaming and smashing glass left and right. Chelsea, the Autistic chubby little four-year-old with long loosely curled blonde hair and a face no living creature could resist, covered her ears and started to cry. Pausing mid-scream Joker, still wearing his purple suit and makeup, ripped off his coat and stopped yelling at the sight. Of the four the little one was his heart, and Mindy called him out right away.

"Oh that's right, we will stop for HER! NOTHING ELSE gets you to shut the FUCK up but oh god for CHELSEA? Of COURSE we stop for CHELSEA! Why NOT? She's your FAVORITE and the kids KNOW IT!"

"Oh YOU just…!" balling a fist he charged towards her and shook his head, frowning at Chelsea holding her ears like that and bending down right in front of her; moving the loose blonde curls from her face and kissing her softly, "Sssshhh…" petting her face and rubbing his nose against hers he kissed her cheek, "Chels…Chels, Chels…"

Moving her hands from her ears she sniffled and pouted her plump lips waiting for him to kiss her and he did gently; she kissed him right back, "Dad-dy…"

"Yes, sweetheart…?" he grinned and kissed her, "What is it?"

Her lips pouted and she placed both hands on his cheeks, "Scream loud too loud"

Mindy rolled her eyes and sneered.

"Aww I'm sorry…" frowning he kissed her forehead and scooped her into the air, "Yes I am, Daddy's very VERY sorry, honey…"

She nuzzled his neck and held him tight, reaching below her for Mindy's old black cat named Fievel that she loved to torture by squeezing the life out of it.

"Here…" smiling he bent, picked up the cat for her, and she grabbed the thing around the neck which made him grimace but he let it go. The baby did no wrong in his eyes and it would always stay that way. None of the girls ever did wrong; they were all he truly had to his name, and even then he was dead. He was declared dead; they technically didn't have a father.

"Daddy Daddy I LOVE you!" kissing him on the lips Chelsea smiled when he led her up the stairs and the seven-year-old twins Thorn and Scarlett flocked to him as he went up. Amber though, their eight-year-old eldest, moved to her mother and took her hand to try and talk her down. It worked for a minute, and then after kissing Amber, Mindy went back up the stairs and wrapped her arms around Joker's neck as he tucked Chelsea into bed. Smiling Chelsea gave him a wink and a thumbs up, which made him melt and he returned it out of love. Thorn and Scarlett were on him next hugging his legs as he led them into their bedroom and Mindy waited impatiently outside the door for him to kiss them goodnight; and she did come in and make an appearance as he moved into Amber's bedroom with her, who he told a small anecdote to about what happened after dinner and she nodded, kissing him on the lips and waiting for Mommy to kiss her goodnight.

…

The door to their bedroom was slammed shut and Joker was covering Mindy's mouth with his immediately. Their kisses deepened with each moment and her hands travelled up to his hair, gripping it tight as they kissed slowly. Sniffling Mindy slipped right out of her camisole and worked on his vest, which he got unbuttoned and worked on the buttons on his shirt next. His face buried in her neck and the kissing turned into gentle sucking, large thin hands trailing up and down her tiny petite body as they kissed. The distance between two points narrowed and he lifted her leg, kissing the hollow of her throat and rubbing her inner thigh when she shoved him back and whimpered, scaring him. Completely dejected he gave her a hapless stare when she shook her head and scowled.

"You won't get over it, will you?" she shook her head and his breath became caught in the lump inside his throat.

"You're not…" he licked his lips and twitched, "REALLY…asking me that…now are you?"

"It is a reasonable question," she nodded when he narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"REASONABLE? You wanna talk about REASONABLE, you whore?"

"Just because I couldn't go forward with that-"

He sneered, "YOU could have…"

"I. CANNOT. DO IT."

"If I were BatWayne it would have amazed me how excited you would have been for-"

SLAP!

Her teeth barred and a finger went his way, "Don't you DARE even TRY to argue with me!"

"When I'm correct?" his eyebrow rose and he hissed, "Oh I'll argue with you all god damn day,"

"Why?" her eyebrow rose and she folded her arms across her ample chest, "What's the POINT?" pouting those collagen-fused lips of hers she reached out and pet his face and hair, "You are not going to win…"

"I…" curling his lips in horror he shook his head, "I gave up…" swallowing hard he ran a hand through his hair, "EVERYTHING…I could have had after Arkham…" his chest tightened and he breathed through his nose hard, "just to be with you…" licking his lips he choked, "like THIS…" trembling he shook his head and barred his cigarette-stained teeth, grabbing both sides of her porcelain doll-like face and growling, "and you LEAVE? Even after I ABANDON my JOB you still LEAVE?"

At first she seemed like she was listening, gazing at the shadows and how they played off his delicate features before steeling to pure winter fire, "Oh yeah, you gave it up alright…! LOOK AT YOU!" she swiped a finger down his cheek and shook her head with a scowl, staring at the Joker suit and shaking her head, "You gave up SHIT Jack! And you will end up in mother fucking Arkham! AGAIN! And you know WHAT?" she barked right in his face with clenched teeth, "I'm SICK of it! I'm fucking SICK and TIRED of it Jack! FUCK you! I HATE you! I want NOTHING to do with you!"

"Oh okay calm the fuck down before you pop a blood vessel," he waved her off when she ripped him around by his arm and he pinned her arms to the wall with barred teeth, "WHAT? MIRANDA? WHAT would you like to remind me of now?"

Eyeballing him she shook her head and began to give him a smug little scowl, "You know…" tracing a nail under his chin she purred and said slowly, "You are JUST like your father…"

BAM!

His fist went through the wall and he stared daggers at her; knowing damn well he put the wall right next to her head as opposed to through her skull, like he had originally wanted to.

"What?" laughing sarcastically she pushed him back and approached quickly, "You think that intimidates me? You think you fucking intimidate me? Are you fucking serious you think you're fucking intimidating me?"

"Yeah," he nodded quickly when she growled and went to slap him, but he took the wrist and bent it backwards until she yelped, "And now I HOPE you take the hint and shut the hell up before I do something I don't want to…"

"Oh I'd like to see you TRY,"

"KITTEN…!" running a hand through his hair he shook his head and slammed a palm to the wall repeatedly frustrated to a fault, "WHAT does he have to offer you that I don't have outside of Mommy and Daddy's unlimited trust fund? SORRY I wasn't born into a bottomless pit of yuppie TRASH! Rich people SUCK and knowing YOU after what you've become I can draw myself to a rightful conclusion that my hypothesis is-"

"YOU'RE just a jealous mother fucking son of a BITCH that I HATE and WANT to get away from more than fucking life itself!"

"Oh okay…" he was letting it go in one ear and out the other at this point, "alright, I understand…" he placed both hands on his hips and dipped his head back to glare at the ceiling and hopefully drown her out when she barred her teeth.

"Trust me, if I had other options when we were kids I woulda taken them,"

That stung more than any slap across the face so he went right back at her, "Too bad they were running you out of that town crusading to keep your insane little ass locked up in a padded room gnawing on your own straitjacket until you rot,"

"Sounds better than what happened to me anyway,"

"Wh-are you INSANE?" releasing a quick nervous laugh he shook his head, "Are you fucking insane? Are you seriously saying this to me right now? Is that REALLY," he licked his lips, "leaving your mouth?"

"Yeah," she nodded with wide eyes, "And I don't care."

"Of course you don't."

"You did NOTHING for me, Jack!"

"You call sixteen hours every mother fucking day of the week without vacation NOTHING?" his heart actually froze solid, "Every penny I ever made at the plant went to YOU and YOUR medical bills, Kitten! YOU! Who else would do that for you? I never went to a doctor or a dentist in my entire LIFE! NOTHING! I worked when I was SICK I worked when I felt like I could barely FUNCTION to support your insane ass! I kept you INSURED so you could see a real DOCTOR regularly! And when you were PREGNANT? You were my mother fucking PRINCESS there wasn't a THING I couldn't do for you other than let you bathe in the lap of fucking luxury,"

"Oh!" her eyes widened, "And then you ran off with that RED HOOD GANG and RUINED US!"

"I regret that EVERY DAY!" he slammed his fist to a palm repeatedly; "I'm SORRY Kitten-doll I'm SORRY I'm SORRY I am, OKAY? I'm SORRY just…" running a hand through his hair he exhaled, "Don't go back to him, the guy fucking BEATS you,"

"Bruce does not-"

Lifting a hand he pet her face and stared at a black and blue below her eye, "I didn't give you that, Kitten-doll…and I don't KNOW any gangbanger that would either, knowing the consequences once I found out…"

Shaking her head she pulled back and whimpered, "He knows about us, he knows about me and you and he HATES IT!"

"SO MAKE HIM COME AFTER ME! WHY THE HELL IS HE BEATING YOU?"

"I was BAD!"

"BAD? You're ABOMITABLE! That doesn't give him the right to BEAT you, Kitten-doll!"

"Ye-"

"NO!" tangling a hand in her mess of raven hair he barred his teeth, "You let him…"

"I deserve it…"

"You le…" in complete horror his voice trailed off, "You LET the flying rat beat you?"

Her head hung but she did nod, making his nearly-black eyes widen in horror.

"You…?"

"I don't care,"

"I CARE!" he motioned outside the room, "The KIDS care! You let him beat you in front of MY children?"

"They-"

"MY children get to watch a guy who ISN'T their father beat the hell out of their beautiful mother,"

"Oh go to hell Jack," shaking her head Mindy scowled, "You are just so fucking horrible I hate you so much."

"Why?" with bleary eyes he stammered, "I stopped…I stopped…everything I stopped…"

"Then why are you in the suit, Jack?" her head shook and she growled, "Why did you-"

"I had BUSINESS to attend to concerning my brainchild to take UP my mantle until-"

"Oh that BANE mother fucker?" her eyes widened and she nodded, "Oh I bet he'll do a GREAT job! And if he lays a FINGER on Bruce I'll rip his throat out with my teeth before coming to YOU next and doing the same!"

"And if he turns on me…?"

"I hope he does," her eyes widened and she nodded, "I hope he fucking turns and breaks your face! That poor boy you fucking twisted and tormented I hope he fucking turns on you!"

"He won't-"

"Whatever he does you've been breathing WAY too long Jack. Nobody fucking wants you anymore I don't even know WHY I deal with you! You're OLD NEWS we're almost THIRTY YEARS OLD! NO ONE CARES! NO ONE is scared of you-"

"Excuse me," cocking his head he licked is lips, "bitch…I beg to differ."

"I beg you die a horrible painful meaningless death so the babies and I could live with Bruce forever and forget you were ever even IN our lives!"

He stepped back in recoil at that and did wince internally.

"YOU. ARE. A. POISON!" running a hand through her hair she whimpered and stared at him haplessly, "You're no good to anyone, Jack…you never were. You can't even keep yourself in line never mind me and the babies…you shouldn't fucking even be alive anymore I don't fucking want you! Nobody does!"

"Uhh," he cringed and held up a finger, "Un problemo, sweetheart…" wrinkling his nose he pet her face with the back of his hand, "Wherever I go…YOU'RE coming with me, ya little bitch."

"Why won't you just GO, huh? Nobody wants you…the kids love Bruce,"

"I can't leave you," his eyes watered more and his vision blurred by tears, "I can't…not ever Kitten I can't…"

"Why?"

"I don't want to…" a throbbing pang in his chest he was fighting himself to breathe, "I can try harder, Kitten-doll I can…just don't take the kids, please don't take the kids please please don't take the kids,"

"So you can make them just like you?" she laughed sarcastically and scowled, "I would sooner Crane taught them medicine."

Shaking his head desperately he took a step closer and growled, "WHY do you INSIST on making things this difficult? I'm HERE after TEN years of bullshit I have owned up to WILLING to further change to your liking, but no! You don't even have the decency to give me a god damn chance!"

"You don't deserve any more."

His scarred lips quivered as he ran his fingers along her thin Chelsea grin, "Tell me what you want…please…anything you want…"

"Drop dead."

Pulling a knife with a serrated blade out of his pocket he handed it to her and closed it in her hand, lifting his eyes to her petite frame and stepped back once in case she wanted to swing.

_Take the knife and twist it__  
><em>_Where's my heart?__  
><em>_You missed it__  
><em>_And you know I don't wanna die__  
><em>_But, baby, you insist it__  
><em>_Breathing is a luxury that I just shouldn't have__  
><em>_My heart just keeps on beating__  
><em>_And it's more than you can stand_


	3. Chapter 3: We Could Never Sing Forever

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for your wonderful reviews :DD! redsandman99: Yeesh yeah it was a nasty friggin fight...then again none of their fights are ever pleasant. XPsychoBabyDollX: Naww hahaha yeah that was bad, but this one is probably the least bad so its a bit of a break from the first two. x-xZombie-Queen: You really hit the nail on the head...the person who's closest always has the greatest likelihood to hurt you, and they know literally everything about the other so it makes Armageddon when they go at the other. Aww that was your favorite part of the song? I'll let y'all know when my favorite lines come ;).**

"_Are you SURE you are up to this?" bleached-blonde Mindy giggled as she and Jack sat in his used beat-up dark green Buick speeding up through northern Ontario on an early Sunday morning since he was off from work. They didn't know where they were going or for how long, but he wanted to take a spontaneous road trip and of course she was excited to just jump in the car. _

_Anywhere he wanted to go was fine with her; it was always fine with her. The long waved naturally Swede-blonde hair on Jack's head swished in the wind and his left arm was hanging out the window, a gold wedding band gleaming in the summer sunlight as he drove with his right. Usually he drove with his left and held Mindy's hand with his right, but she was flipping through a book of 'Would You Rather?' trying to find a good one. Aviator black sunglasses shielded his hazel-brown eyes from view and a cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth. The window was open so he wasn't blowing smoke in his wife's face and the eighteen-year-old pair couldn't have been any happier together. Every glance he stole just so adoring and sweet she had to jump the console and kiss him at least three times. Jack had on a plain white wife beater and jeans; Mindy wearing a long gray button-down of his, oversized sunglasses, and flip flops on her little feet sitting in a cross-legged position. They'd been driving a good two hours up the freeway with no real direction. 'Joga' by Bjork was blasting through the car stereo because Mindy adored the artist and drew a lot of her musical inspiration from her, this song in particular. Jack didn't care what she put on, he kind of learned to like whatever she did. _

"_Kitten…" waving her off Jack gave her that classic gorgeous dimpled grin of his. _

"_Okay…" tapping his arm she wiggled her fingers and poked her tongue between her beautiful teeth, "Jack Andrew…"_

"_Miranda Marie…?"_

"_Would YOU…"_

_He raised his light eyebrows for her to continue._

"_Perform a rendition of Madonna's 'Like A Virgin' video on a giant hot plate for a hundred-thousand dollars?"_

"_Hundred-thousand bucks, you say?" he smirked and she nodded._

"_Hundred thousand dollas," she smirked and he nodded before taking the drag of his cigarette and pointing a finger her way._

"_Absolutely…"_

"_Oh YOU Jew!" she smacked his arm and he chuckled deeply before leaning over the console to give her a big kiss. _

"_Let me see that shit right there…"_

_She handed him the book and he kissed her again with his most charming grin that made her swoon._

"_Thanks spunk rate," giving her a wink he kissed her and she had to cover a hand over her mouth and laugh. 'Spunk rate' was an Australian term for 'sexy girl.' Animal Attraction by She Wants Revenge came on the mixed CD next and Mindy started bobbing along, singing the words in her classically-trained mezzo-soprano and he smiled fondly flipping through the book while driving._

"_Jack!" immediately she shook her head and reached for the book, "Fuck you you're gonna crash and kill us and I will make you die,"_

"_Hey…" frowning he leaned in and kissed her lower neck, pulling the cigarette out from behind his ear and smoking it again, "Nasty pants over here…"_

"_Seriously?" she smirked, "NASTY pants?"_

"_Nasty nasty nasty bitch," nodding with raised eyebrows he kissed her yet again and began kissing her individual fingers, "Nasty bitch-"_

"_Jack!" she kissed his nose and nipped his lower earlobe, "Get with the asking kiss me later,"_

_Sighing he nodded and now wanted to search for a really rancid question, "If you insist…" finding a vulgar question he snickered and started reading, "Alright, alright what would you rather eat…a cow pie with a flaky crust or a lemon-meringue slug trail pie with a human flesh crust?"_

"_Oh fuck you!" growling she shook her head and they kissed, "Gimmie the god damn flesh crust!"_

"_Oh man…!" he bit his hand he was laughing so hard and leaned on the wheel, "Oh wow…"_

_She scowled, "WHAT?"_

"_Wow…" was all he could say and he snickered, "Jesus fucking bleeding Christ, Kitten really?"_

"_Would you rather I dine on cow shit?"_

"_Kitten…" flashing her a grin he leaned in and kissed her before rubbing noses with her and grinning, "can we stop now?"_

_Her eyebrows rose, already knowing where his mind was going and she nodded, "Yes sir…if that is what you would like."_

_He nodded like a puppy, getting off the next exit and just tooling around with the wheel until he found an open field that normally was used as a camping ground. High unruly grass surrounded them and she jumped right over the wheel so they could kiss. Fumbling with the wheel since they were the only ones there he threaded his fingers in her long blonde hair and they kissed harder, Mindy already hooking her legs around his waist and he smiled fondly at her before closing the door shut and pressing her back against the car door. Sniffling with her arms around his neck she pet his face as they kissed and around them it all faded to gray. Nothing mattered but the blonde tanned Aussie in her arms; he was all that ever mattered. His kisses became gentler every moment and her tongue slipped into his mouth, lightly moaning as he returned the action and the embrace deepened. His shirt was already ripped over his head and the buttons were coming undone with every kiss. _

"_Jack…!" gasping as a moan she arched her back as he lay her in the tall grass and kissed down her torso, pulling open buttons as he went until he reached her navel. _

_He opened the shirt on both sides and slid both hands down her sides and over her flat breasts before making a meal out of her and pulling her panties off. Her spine arched and one short chunky leg slid down the curve of his lithe spine, welcoming the mouth that met her wet core and weaving a hand in his long soft blonde hair as he slowly made love to her with his tongue. Occasionally his lips would leave to trail kisses up her inner thighs and then drop back down until he brought her to orgasm and kissed back up her body, removing her bra and kissing her breasts when she smiled and pulled his head up so their mouths could meet. Oral sex was considered an 'Australian Kiss' by popular recognition, and they shared plenty of those over the years. _

_There was indeed a magic behind being so close to someone, and she felt it with every ounce of her as did he. A connection between their minds was there that couldn't ever be turned off after being together since they were babies. All he said was sacred to her and she was his heart and soul. That was one of the most common things he said to her 'you're my heart, Kitten.' And hell did he mean it. _

_Unable to part their mouths for a single second she gasped as he pushed inside her hard and they began to move, Jack grabbing onto her hand and squeezing it tight keeping his lips glued to hers. Sweat lightly beaded on his forehead and at the roots of his hair, Mindy needing to grip his hair even harder and kiss his forehead and further down his nose, pausing over his mouth when he leaned in and reclaimed her mouth. _

_She wanted to tell him not to let her go but he was making good on that already, nuzzling his nose against hers and kissing her harder. Upon release he didn't move to get up but pet her face and nuzzled the crook of her neck instead. _

"_I love you," giggling and poking her tongue between her teeth she smiled a moment before taking in the sun playing off his features…how lucky was she…no one was more beautiful than Jack. The sun's radiance was nothing compared to that dimpled smile and throaty laugh with the Aussie accent. _

_Abruptly she burst into tears and held him close, digging her nails into his back and sobbing her brains out; startling him to the point that he kissed her forehead hard and breathed sharply through his mouth._

"_Kitten?"_

"_Jack…" biting the lean muscular shoulder she savored the flesh and melted as his mouth rested on the top of her blonde head._

"_Kitten…" feeling choked himself he said nothing but held her back, knowing what she was thinking and breaking inside himself. They were too perfect despite poverty; he knew it as did she. Something awful was going to happen and hell how he didn't want it to. Give him their dirt-poor lifestyle with their relationship and he was happy…but something was going to go wrong. Horribly wrong. "Hey…" he stroked her cheek with his thumb and smiled at his wife, "remember our promise?"_

_Gazing at her wedding ring that belonged to his mother she nodded and they kissed again, "No matter what…"_

"_I love you," nodding against her hair he kissed it and breathed deeply, "for the rest of my days I love you. Whatever piece of me Dad knocked out it lives through you…you're a part of me, Kitten-doll. The only good part of me,"_

"_No," whimpering she shook her head, "You are all good, Jax all good all good I love you too much Jack,"_

_He wanted to believe her, and because it came out of her mouth he did. _

…

_They stopped in a diner and he got her a Coke float because she loved ice cream and she wanted a meal of 'chicken nuggets and French fries.' That was always her favorite for some reason, and why he couldn't put his finger on it. She just loved it though. He really didn't have enough money to buy himself too especially when tip was factored in, but she hand-fed him the burned French fries because she didn't like them and a few nuggets she dipped in ketchup. He smiled and kissed her over the table before trying her float and actually liking it. They held hands the entire meal from across the table, clearly taking it as a cruel barrier from the other before getting back in the car and looking for something fun to blast over the speakers. He had leaned over the console to kiss her slowly as she scanned their CDs trying to find something good, deepening it by the second when his tongue was down her throat and they couldn't move. _

_Street Dreams by Hollywood Undead came on and she grinned, kissed him hard, and started dancing in her spot in the passenger seat. _

"_I see the streets burn every time I fall asleep. I'm losing all my sanity; I can't hide from the voice that speaks inside of me. I see the streets burn along with all my memories. I'm losing all my sanity; I can't hide from the voice that speaks inside of me!"_

_Tapping the steering wheel he was singing too and he did have a lovely voice, but the song was more hip hop than rock so it was a ton of fun and they sang to the other with both windows down letting the wind whip their hair around and their arms waved outside the window. _

_Baby, please just tell me how we ever went so wrong__  
><em>_We used to sing together when we used to sing a song__  
><em>_We could never sing forever__  
><em>_'Cause now my voice is gone__  
><em>_Guess I'm gone forever and you knew it all along_


	4. Chapter 4: What's It All Worth?

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for your reviews :D! XPsychoBabyDollX: Awwwww hahaha I'm glad it didn't make you cry, but unfortunately that was probably the lightest chapter. x-xZombie-Queen: It is a bit of a relief to see the way they once were, but that's like throwing a bucket of water into a blazing fire. It only makes things worse when those types of memories haunt them. redsandman99: :) they were sweet once upon a time...hard to believe since they act like a 90 year old married couple.**

Not even the rain outside on the streets washed the blood away. Her tiny body was in such ribbons from how many times he stabbed her it was a game trying to keep the pieces in line with the other so he didn't have to carry tatters with him. Swallowing hard; he pet her cheek and coughed from the rain that flattened his hair and it wasn't a light drizzle, no. Of course it was a downpour as it should have been. He didn't deserve anything more. He deserved to go out the most torturous and painful way one could go.

He had wrapped her tiny body in his purple coat and held her in a wedding carry. He had clotted the blood as much as he could with a tight sheet around her middle but she was long gone. Beautiful icy skin had gone blue from both loss of blood and the cold outside. Collagen-fused plumped lips were purple and cold as death, her chest still warm when he hugged her close. She had gone cold and her fingers were getting stiff but he didn't care. This was his wife he didn't care what the hell she looked like. As far as where to do it went he didn't know. He and his wife didn't have too much personal history here. This was more her and BatWayne than him. The flying rat son of a bitch was only fucking obsessed with her.

His makeup was running all over his face but he couldn't stop moving. Anywhere was too close where his kids would find out and that couldn't happen. The last thing he ever wanted them to know was that he was responsible for the death of their mother. That fact would completely shatter them and as it was he wouldn't dare dream imagining their faces when they woke up and realized both Mommy and Daddy were gone…but it had to be this way. They made a promise when they were kids and he went back on it. He promised he'd never hurt her and lo and behold. The one person the Joker wasn't supposed to touch he brutally murdered. Her Glasgow grin had been deeper for some reason, in death it looked more gruesome than beautiful and he hated himself for doing that to her too. For some reason even after he went through with carving her face she stayed.

After ten years of putting up with him and the bullshit he put her through he did know why she left him even though he hated to admit it. All he did was push her away and make her feel completely insignificant. Despite not leaving her even as his schizophrenia took over his life, he had been a living hell to put up with. All the nights he made her cry, the horrible things he had said to her…he ignored his own children for six years. Amber was six when she met her father for the first time. All those years they had been raised to believe their father was dead because he was declared legally dead once he became the Joker thanks to his schizophrenia engulfing his life. He never stopped loving Mindy even for a fraction of a second and schizophrenia took away his emotions; his heart always beat through her and now she was gone.

He came back into their lives because Bruce Wayne had become his wife's passionate new flame and had filled in as a father for his children, which was the last thing he wanted. Those were his children, not BatWayne's. He didn't want them calling Bruce 'Daddy' when they HAD a father. HE was their father; and once he realized she was marrying Bruce he came in like a bat out of hell. For the first time in his life he wanted to be with his family. He wanted the kids to call him Daddy and love him the way they loved their mother; and much to his shock they held absolutely no animosity towards him. If anything they looked up to him as their hero. Thorn and Scarlett wanted to be just like him and Amber was undergoing training to become Batgirl, so there eventually could be a problem there but he would never harm his little girl. Amber was his oldest and, in turn, the most like him.

He admired the hell out of Amber. Not only had the child inherit his superior intellect, but she looked like his clone with a pair of his mother's strikingly piercing eyes. Amber also had his personality; he could talk business with her and she understood everything. He was discussing chemistry and physics problems with the six-year-old back when he hardly knew her. All his kids looked like him though with the long blonde hair with his exact texture, beige skin, his nose, personality, long lean body…everything. The only deal breaker was his Chelsea; the chubby little moop was tiny as can be and a carbon copy of her mother with her father's signature features. Admittedly Chelsea was his favorite; Autistic or not that one was his heart. He loved that fucking kid. He loved all his kids, but that one…his heart was Chelsea she was his baby.

Mindy's lengthy raven hair swayed in the rain as he carried her, trying not to look at her lifeless body completely drenching his coat along with the rain. He didn't know where to bring her body and he couldn't figure out where a safe place to off the both of them would be…but it was amazing to him all this came down.

For what? Was this REALLY worth it? Was it truly worth all the heartache she caused he him? No, he couldn't forgive himself nor would he. As of now he pretended she was sleeping, just sleeping that's all. She wasn't dead on him. No she wasn't. She couldn't be. The longer he stood with her body though the closer he felt to death himself. He was already gone at this point; a ghost in broad daylight. Nothing would sway him from this. Not his children, not anything. No one would change how he felt about her and their promise. He fucked up. No rage he felt was worth this but she made him so crazy. She made him so fucking crazy he thought her mission in life was to kill him. And in return he KILLED her? He KILLED her? Maybe he deserved it for all the horrible things he had done, but no. His wife should not have been the price for his actions; he already had lost two children with her, and now he had to lose HER? No. His only son? Murdered by Harley Quinn at six years old after discovering he was married to his childhood sweetheart and lied about it. His first daughter? Killed in utero by the Red Hood Gang because he backed out of their plan to rob a card factory next to his chemical plant. In that same incident Mindy's face was carved for the first time and everything went to hell from there.

No fight they ever had or grudge they ever held against the other should have resulted in this. The one thing that kept him breathing was his beautiful wife, and she was dead. Because of him. Her blood spotted the pavement as he went, kissing her forehead and holding her tiny bloodied hand in his. The Batman would come for him for this; technically she was Wayne's legal wife, not his anymore. Since he was declared dead Miranda Marie Napier became Miranda Marie Wayne and it was more than he could stand. At his personal request the girls kept his name and then Bruce and Mindy had two children together. From her marriage she knew to hate Joker, and it became one spat after the next. She tried to keep them civil, but he wanted more. He wanted his wife. They would meet up whenever possible and see each other, and more often than not it ended in sex. He hated the act, but he loved her; and that made her stay. It made her keep coming back because it reminded her that the free-spirited Aussie boy she married was still under all that coldness and makeup. Letting her go wasn't an option, and for that he killed her.

Swallowing hard he continued scanning the area and decided to bring her to the dock he dropped her into the Gotham Bay at to prove a point to her about Batman. He told Bruce that he kidnapped his girlfriend Miranda, who was secretly the high-flying vivacious feline-themed antihero known to Gotham as Minx. Joker had Minx unconscious and dangling over the bay warning the Batman that if he let Minx die he would show him where Miranda was…and dropped her. Batman dove in after Minx over finding out where Bruce's girlfriend was, and for that Joker taught Mindy her most valuable lesson. Bruce was a façade for Batman, not the other way around. Yet for some reason she didn't care and she continued to stab Joker in the back for him. So he killed her. The straw that broke his back dangled over his head, and it just shattered him that after all these years she would do that. Now a battered, bloodied, and bruised mess he carried her body silently towards the bay.

_I can see blood__  
><em>_All over my hands__  
><em>_The longer you lay next to me__  
><em>_The further I ran__  
><em>_What's it all worth?__  
><em>_How much can you stand?__  
><em>_The longer you stay close to me__  
><em>_The further I ran_

_There's blood on my hands! (Hands)__  
><em>_There's blood on my hands! (Hands)__  
><em>_There's blood on my hands! (Hands)__  
><em>_There's blood on my hands!_


	5. Chapter 5: Only Evil When I Need to Be

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for your awesome reviews :))! redsandman99: :/ yeah its not happy shit...though this one is slightly on the lighter side at least. x-xZombie-Queen: He could write a book with all the shit he keeps inside. He really doesn't talk about any of it to anyone save reminiscing with Mindyloo. He has stories that could curl hair but will never tell them. XPsychoBabyDollX: Awwwww thank you! This one isn't so sad its just him being his usual asshole self :)**

"Would you retire?"

Sitting next to each other on top of a closed dumpster in the most cluttered ghetto of Gotham was Joker and Minx (Mindy's antihero alter ego) with a brown bag of Chinese food in front of them and two Rottweiler's named What and Fugaboo lying down on the pavement below them. Joker had just murdered a cop that had been on Minx's case and proposed she be killed to Commissioner Gordon, and of course that wasn't going to happen. They had been reminiscing their school days and avoiding the issue of him actually stepping up and being a parent for their five (at the time) children. He had dabbled in the idea secretly a few times but as of now the concept was right out…little did he know THAT was the night he was going to be walked in on by their six-year-old oldest, Amber Rose. From then-on he was Daddy until the end of time and thanks to Mindy he really had no choice.

Minx's black fur-trimmed hood was down, her head of lengthy raven hair was rested on his shoulder, her right hand was loosely folded in his left so she could play with his long gloved fingers, and her other was poking around his tray to try and snag whatever vegetable he didn't feel like eating.

Wrinkling his nose because he wasn't sure he heard her right Joker peered her way with pouted painted scarred lips, "What was that?"

He was a guy. He had selective hearing. She was over it twenty years ago with him.

"I asked if you would retire," her thick Canadian accent sassed louder, collagen-fused lips pouting as she forked some of his rice into her mouth, "Would you retire being the Joker."

"I AM my act, Kitten-doll," he said as a sigh and slapped her chopsticks away from his food-even though she did this constantly, "And god damn it stay in your own tray,"

"I FINISHED my tray, ya ass," shaking her head she showed him the tray of what once was sesame chicken, "YOU are the slow thing who will not eat jack shit because he is a picky little bitch,"

"I eat peanuts off your head," he was six-three. She was four-ten.

"Batface can still kick you in half,"

"Ahhh," sighing he ran a hand through his greasy poorly-dyed greenish blonde hair and shook his head, "I'm supposed to be afraid now. I'm supposed to be afraid of our good friend Bat-breath…"

"Jax…" curling her lips she ran a hand through her hair, "I do not mean to be a pain-"

He rolled his eyes pointedly, "Yet you are…"

"Yes…" smacking his arm she giggled, "I am…but I mean I do not want you being stuck with-"

"Why should I retire, Kitten-doll?" smoothing the straightened raven hair on her head he asked gently, "Explain to me so I have some concrete clarification and evidence to support why I should,"

"Are you seriously going to blow shit up for the rest of your miserable life?"

He gave her an incredulous look before nodding once, "Yeah."

"Ah…" giggling she nodded with wide eyes and sighed, "Tell me why."

He shrugged, "Why not?"

"Because we are twenty-eight years old and need a new occupation at some point…?" she cringed and he nodded with wide eyes.

"Alright. I'll stop when you do."

"I will stop right here right now if you promise me this is the end. I fucking love you Jax but there is no way you can do this shit for the rest of your life,"

"The hell I can,"

"No…" turning his made-up chin to her she shook her head, "Jax, please…"

"Why do you want me to stop?" he asked casually, not looking at her but digging around in his tray when she opened her mouth, "The TRUTH…sweetheart..I want the TRUTH as to why I gotta-"

"I need you home with ME, Jax…." Admittedly she licked her lips and nodded, "the BABIES need a Daddy and if YOU don't step up then I will find someone else who will,"

"How many do you have again?" he asked dismissively when she gave him a good whack and spat.

"WE have FIVE. If you would just be a fucking father for them you would not need to be a fucking criminal,"

"Oh, but of course I would, Kitten-doll…" he nodded along with wide eyes, "I can't provide SHIT for any of you I have NOTHING to give anyone,"

She snarled, "Jack for the thousandth fucking time we do NOT need the fucking money you never had to begin with! I became a god damn rockstar do not EVER worry about money-"

"I DON'T," giving her a nasty look he shook his head and groaned, "I just don't see the appeal in-"

"I love you," it was said with quite a lot of conviction, "I fucking love you, I need you, and I cannot live without you Jax,"

"Nawwwwww Kitten-doll…!" pinching her cheek he leaned in and kissed her smoothly _  
><em>before nuzzling the top of her little head, "How sweet of you…"

"Shut the fuck up, Jax you need me even more or Mr. Joker over here would not need a Minx every two seconds and we would not ever go on private date shit,"

He snorted, "You call THIS a date?"

"It is," she nodded and kissed his fingers, "It is only the two of us,"

"The story of our LIVES is the two of us,"

"I think you are scared," she shrugged with a weak smile, "I think you love us so much you are scared of doing a bad job,"

"Bullshit,"

"I love you, Jax. Listen to me, okay? This is everything I could have ever wanted. I love YOU and here you are…with me,"

"I love you," he shrugged casually and exhaled through his nose, "Clearly at this point in time you know or I would say you're mentally retarded."

She smirked, "How sweet…"

"Why are you afraid?" was his new question and it made her freeze solid, pretending to play dumb like she didn't understand the question, "You know what I mean…" licking his lips he cracked his neck before dropping his head on top of hers and breathing uncomfortably shallow, "what is it, Kitten-doll?" he smacked his lips obnoxiously, "Afraid of getting CAUGHT?"

"We have kids, Jax…" trembling nervously she pinched her arm and shook her head, "We cannot both be in jail,"

"Prison cells don't bother me," he shrugged with a wrinkled nose, "You know it's never long, I always find a way out,"

Her spine snapped, "Not if you're on death row…"

He snorted, "Death row, Kitten? Really?" he cackled and shook his head before kissing her temple and bouncing in place, "KITTEN-DOLL the bleeding heart liberals would sooner cut their own arms off than place a MENTALLY ILL man who just could use some pills and assistance on death row!"

"Well I would," she shrugged earnestly, "If I were a judge I would throw you under the jail before frying you in the motherfucking chair you sick sadistic," he was brightening at every insult, "psychotic schizophrenic-"

"Speak for yourself," he said with a smug little shrug and she wanted to kill him.

"I never-"

"They say the worst possible crime one can commit is the murder of one's own-"

SLAP!

"OWWW!" he barked in her face but she didn't give a good damn. Instead she fought to get to her feet and started screaming in place.

"FUCK YOU JACK! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU I HATE YOU SO MUCH I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" her screams because a raspy little whine and his eyebrows rose in amusement as she went on, "FUCK YOU JACK I HATE YOU!" sobbing she hugged herself and stamped her foot childishly, "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU GO KILLYOURSELF AND DIE TO DEATH I HATE YOU,"

"Die to death?" he asked in quite a flirtatious tone, smirking and pulling her right back down next to him with her head under his chin, "What else could I die to? Havana?"

She sniffled and balled a fist that he put in his own hand right away and he was about twenty-two times stronger than her even though he didn't look it. He actually was quite an athletic guy. Maybe he couldn't defeat beefed-up Batman in hand-to-hand without a weapon, but hell he could hold his own. He could snap her neck if he wanted to without a problem. The lean muscle mass was deceiving.

"I hate you Jack…" that was a completely empty whimper and he nodded along before kissing the side of her head.

"I'm sure you do…" he kissed her forehead and nodded yet again, "and I hate your mother more than you do,"

"Fuck you no you don't you didn't live with her,"

He scowled and grabbed her chin, "Having to sit back at five years old and watch you get tied to radiators, beaten until you bled, deemed a demon from hell, have your illness ignored, be molested, tortured, and neglected wasn't such a gem either as a little boy who was craaaazy about you," he clicked his tongue at her when she bopped his nose and shook her head.

"You did not live it,"

"I killed your father so he wouldn't touch you again,"

She grabbed his face and kissed him smoothly before petting his scarred cheek and giving him another smooch, "I tell the babies every day that you saved my life every day you were alive."

He didn't respond to that, but he did kiss her cheek and nuzzle her neck quickly before swallowing and licking his lips.

"Would you ever give it up?"

"Give what up?" he glared at her, "Who I am?"

She nodded meekly when he groaned and shook his head.

"You'd really…and I mean REALLY…need to convince me."

Her leg swung over his waist and she leaned up to snare him in a big wet kiss before twining her arms around his neck, "I'll leave Bruce…leave Gotham…leave it all leave everything just please be with me…be with our babies please…" they kissed longer and he had an arm around her waist, "Please please please" she whimpered desperately until they kissed harder and he swiped a finger down the bridge of her nose.

"Kitten-doll…" sighing deeply he looked her in the eye and frowned, "I can't…"

"YES…"growling she dug her fingers in his shoulders, "You CAN! You just don't WANT to because you don't love me you never loved me!"

"Oh Christ Kitten shut the fuck up, alright?" sitting up he ran his fingers through her hair and waved her off, "I don't have time for this,"

Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him to the point that he went back to her penthouse with her and they got friendly until their six-year-old walked in on them. His entire life reversed from there.

_I'm only evil when I need to be__  
><em>_But you did this so easily__  
><em>_I tried to treat you equally__  
><em>_And listen to your reasoning__  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6: Shattered Every Piece of Me

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews :D! redsandman99: Oh yeah, I remember that night fondly. 'Anne' I believe he kept calling Ambie by accident he was so terrible. They changed everything, I mean they're the cutest little bastards in the world but this was a man who had noooo idea what to do with a kid nevermind 5 of them. **

"You…!" stepping back from a man with shortish dirty blonde hair they had been referring to as 'The Problem Child', Joker faced Minx and actually tugged at the long black velvety cat tail that came from her blood red romper with black fur-trimmed long sleeves and hood. The hood wasn't as much as a necessary part of the costume as it used to be because Minx's icy blue glowing cat eyes were wreathed in black bleeding mascara and liner just like him. Her neatly-applied Chelsea grin had been accented with blood red lip paint and the lengths of raven hair were straightened with her little red leather bell collar.

The man with ice blue eyes made contact with Minx and she had been slightly enamored by that little gesture. His features were soft, a pretty-boy this 'problem child' was. Apparently he had been drumming up this style of murders that reminded her too much of those crappy SAW movies. Joker seemed to be interested in this 'Problem Child' that had the name of Edward Nigma. Anyone with the name Edward Nigma was doomed to be a freak; she actually considered Joker and herself to be fairly normal compared to the freaks they found themselves working with. Of course, naturally Joker was the head freak in this town; no one crossed him for anything. No one in the criminal underground breathed without his permission.

"Me," she stopped at the tug of her tail and turned her attention to Joker, actually taking his hand in her own and Nigma took notice with quite the perplexed expression. He knew it was Joker's wife though, they all knew Joker had a wife and kids that were entirely off-limits. Of Minx though they were wary, knowing she played for both teams made it slightly uncomfortable trusting her. Joker trusted the Minx clearly, even if he knew she would run and tell the Batman he trusted the little bitch.

"Where are YOU off to, my SWEET?" Joker said through his teeth, licking his lips and tilting his head dangerously when she shrugged and yawned.

"Home."

"Why?" squinting at the sky Joker shrugged at the light rain and ominous thunder before gesturing to remove his jacket, "Put the damn hood up if your HAIR is what's concerning you,"

"No Jack," she shook her head stubbornly and folded her arms across her ample chest, "I do not need to stand here in a god damn monsoon as you boys talk about recycled murder tactics,"

Nigma's eyebrows rose and his lips twitched bemusement, "Well then, Princess…" he was quite alluring to listen to, "what would YOU suggest-to shed some light from a woman's perspective?"

Pouting those collagen fused lips she placed a hand on her hip before shifting her weight and yawning, "Oh fuck Christ, I dunno! Uh…" shaking her thick hip-length hair out she shrugged, "when you kill someone instead of playing god damn jigsaw why do you not set them up in a crazy-ass situation and then give them a riddle…the answer to the riddle is their way out of the crazy fucking situation you got them in. If they cannot answer it then they die. If they die you give Batsy a lovely little poem to go along with it and-"

Joker kissed her smoothly on the lips and tapped her rear twice to show her off to Nigma, "And you wonder why I married the chick,"

"I'm going home," she said coldly before kissing Joker once again and hugging herself as the rain came down, "Whose club am I crashing tomorrow night to get to Hush?"

"You KNOW who that is…" Joker's lips twitched as did Nigma's, "Right?"

"Who?" Minx frowned when Joker pet her hair and smoothed it down so it didn't dry sticking up from the rain.

"Tommy Elliot…" Nigma teased, "oh what an angsty little boy he is…"

"Was…" Joker shrugged dispassionately and pet her face endearingly, "I'm not sending you to your hubby's childhood frienemy knowing that HE knows who you're sleeping with,"

She gasped, "JACK!" with widened eyes she went to slap him when he kissed her again and pulled her head under his arm, smiling unsettlingly at Nigma.

"Get married and ALL THIS and MORE can TOO be yours!" smiling he kissed her throat and grinned at her.

…

"Ugh…" marching through the giant front door of Wayne Manor and pulling her one year old brunette son into her arms Mindy kissed Aiden James' cheek roughly after he crawled across the atrium to her and there she greeted Alfred, who was more than eager to take her coat, give her a warm hug, and lead her into the kitchen where Bruce was heating a bottle in a microwave for Elizabeth Hayden, their infant daughter, "Babe!"

Grinning brightly she kissed him and he threaded long fingers through her hair, more than desperate not to let her go again because of who he knew she was with. Both his hands traced her Chelsea grin in horror; she kissed Elizabeth as well and pulled her into her arms with Aiden. The chubby little girl tugged her mother's hair until Mindy leaned down and kissed her with a wrinkled nose.

"HELLO my beautiful Lizzie Bear!" she cooed and gave Elizabeth an affectionate Eskimo kiss and Bruce took Aiden from his mother so she could give her tiny chunky arms a rest, "HI Lizzie Bear! HI Lizzie baby I MISSED you Mommy MISSED you I did!"

"Daddy missed you more…" Bruce kissed her nose and immediately her mouth completely glued to his, fear and apprehension in her kiss that made his spine snap and he immediately began petting her face and frowning, "Miranda darling, what's wrong?" trying to smile thinly he bumped his nose against hers again and they kissed deeper yet, "What's wrong, darling? Please, tell me I can't help you if you don't tell me," his left hand that bore a gorgeous white-gold wedding ring brushed back her hair from her eyes and they kissed harder, "Miranda…?"

"Mommy's SAD!" Aiden shouted up expecting praise for talking and Bruce nodded, sick to his stomach but he kissed along her jawline and frowned.

"Where's the girls?"

Her nose wrinkled, "With their FATHER…as usual,"

Curling his lips in he ran a hand through his longish dark hair that was slicked back but now hanging in his eyes, "I miss them terribly…"

"Bonehead…" sighing she curled her lips in and kissed him gently, "Jack really isn't happy with me still living with you and it is making him banana sandwich. I gave him my penthouse so he can stay with the babies there but he will not budge on us living with the kids. He wants them and that is it,"

"If I were you I'd kick him out on his ass," he scowled but she pet his face and shook her head.

"Half of Gotham will be gunning for you and everything to do with you if that were to happen. The ONLY people safe from him are me and the babies,"

"Don't be so sure…" his voice hardened, "Otherwise you'd still have a son,"

She stiffened uncomfortably and winced, digging her nails into his arm when he immediately caught himself and corrected, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean…"

She kissed him. The memory stung bad enough of how the Trygger situation panned out with their six-year-old son falling to his death from the top of their building due to a situation Joker set up, but at the end of the day she gave birth to Aiden with Bruce to ease the pain. So she wasn't sonless, but with Joker she now was.

"Babe we need to talk…" petting his face Mindy kissed him again and held the back of his neck.

"Do Mr. and Mrs. Wayne need a moment away from the children?" Alfred entered the doorway, and craning her neck Mindy welled up and left Bruce just to jog over and hold him. Taking a deep breath he held her right back and took Elizabeth from her, making her smile and kiss the baby before sniffling back tears.

"You be good for Grandpa, okay Lizzie Bear?" she didn't care that Alfred wasn't Bruce's blood father, she still made her and Bruce's kids call him Grandpa.

…

"Jack and this fucking weirdo known by us as the 'Problem Child' or Edward NIGMA…" Mindy kissed Bruce's fingers as they lay on top of the other in bed that night kissing and gently making love, "are planning on hiring someone who is VERY close to you…"

Panting for a moment Bruce's eyes widened and Mindy nodded, "Close to me?"

"Not like THIS close," shaking her head Mindy kissed him again and brushed the hair back as it fell into his eyes, "but you know him too fucking well…and they are framing him to be a Joker victim to make you crazy and want to kill Jack but in reality he is alive and well and wants you dead,"

"Who is it?" kissing her smoother he played with her hair when she moaned lightly from a thrust and licked his lips to invite his tongue down her throat.

"Thomas Elliot,"

"Tommy…" his eyes widened and she nodded.

"Hush they call him…and he looks like a mother fucking mummy Jack already warned me when we go get him tomorrow night but I do not want to get him tomorrow night I want to get him TONIGHT with you so he does not try to pull a fast one,"

Nodding with bleary eyes he leaned in and they kissed passionately as he rubbed her lower abdomen and noses with her, "I love you, Miranda I really love you so much…"

Sniffling she nodded and they kissed, "You have no idea how much I really do love you…" sniffling she ran a hand through her hair and nuzzled him, "I only wish Jack wasn't such a mother fucking psychopath or we could be together forever,"

"We can be…" petting her face Bruce kissed her softly and nuzzled her, "you're MY wife…he had his chance with you and look how it ended up…"

Yes that was true…but something about leaving him permanently was just not sitting with her.

…

On the Batpod, Batman sped through Gotham with Minx sitting right behind him with her arms around his waist. Together they crashed the speakeasy where Hush was dwelling and got him in captivity, tying him up for Gordon before going back to their home and making love in one endless blur for the rest of the night. They had been living together for a while now, though he didn't know she was still sleeping with her dead husband. Again, she wasn't sure if she could let him go forever. Something about him had her constantly coming back and at this point in time twenty-six years together made it impossible to leave.

…

Shaking his head and pacing about Joker lit another cigarette in his mouth as he walked with his oldest daughter Amber to her dance lesson in the uptown. She took ballet while her sisters took jazz and hip-hop on another day.

"Fucking cunt…" nodding while dressed incognito Joker hissed and shook his head absent of makeup, "I can't fucking stand her I seriously I…" licking his lips he scowled, "I REALLY…really…can't…fucking…take her."

Squeezing his hand tighter Amber frowned and since she was so unbelievably tall for her age of eight didn't have to look up far for him, "No you don't…"

The sun reflected off her ice-blue eyes and golden blonde hair and it killed him, "She's a cunt and a whore and I am two seconds from-"

"Daddy…" sighing with her deeper raspy voice Amber shook her head, "YOU were the one who messed things up for you and Mommy in the first place,"

"And I'm SORRY, alright? I'm fucking SORRY I'm beyond any level of…"

"I know…" kissing her father's hand Amber sniffled and swung her pink dance bag, which her father threw over his shoulder for her and shook his head.

"It's like she WANTS to piss me off. She's looking for WAYS to come about it…"

"And you let her get away with it…" she smirked and he tapped her arm before groaning.

"Your mother's the most horrible, HORRIBLE human being I've ever come in contact with…but…" he grimaced, "I can't fight her…I can't."

"She loves you too much Daddy," nodding surely Amber smiled and squeezed his hand tighter, "she doesn't want to hurt you she just thinks she does."

"Yeah well…" he scowled and shook his head, "tell her to stop."

Giggling she hugged his waist and he rubbed her back before chuckling lightly as well, "You act like you're five…!"

Raising his eyebrows he kissed her forehead and rubbed noses with her, "You act like you're forty and counting."

_But you waited so eagerly__  
><em>_While plotting and deceiving me__  
><em>_You came behind me secretly__  
><em>_And shattered every piece of me_


	7. Chapter 7: You Took Away My Kid

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for your awesome reviews :D! XPsychoBabyDollX: He's the cutest Daddy, isn't he? redsandman99: XDDD omg I am SOOO sorry for that mental picture, but Jude Law is my Riddler ;). :D Lizzie Bear and Aiden are too cute. Life with Bruce...kind of banal compared to life with Joker. They're two completely different atmospheres and surprisingly, her mind has been made up since she was 5...but that doesn't mean she doesn't like to bust his balls. Bruce is unfortunately stuck in the crossfire of a woman's scorn, which hell hath no fury like...especially Mindyloo she gets her own entry. x-xZombie-Queen: Hahaha Jude Law's mah Nigma and yes, you get more of him. Naw thank you, as time goes on in this one and future stories, more of the other villains will be included. The Wayne family is kind of like Bruce...dull. Joker's inclusion is what adds life to everything including the kids. Right down the line the fearsome foursome are just like him. **

Joker walked with one arm around Edward Nigma's shoulders seemingly whispering something diabolical down the side street of a slum near Cicero. He wasn't too worried about the Bat's whereabouts because he assumed his wife was keeping BatWayne company as he and the slut made their way to the rooftop to meet Gordo. No, unfortunately for Minx there was no Minx signal in the sky for her; that right was reserved for only Batman. If there were one though, she would want it to be a 'kitty face.'

A small plop in front of them; as Joker paused walking and cocked his head he watched the tiny little Minx in her romper stand and stare at him rather gravely…he didn't like it.

"Evening, Miss," Edward tipped his hat to her and she gave him a jerk of the head.

"What-up, mah Nigga?" it was a horrible play on his last name 'Nigma', but of course Joker laughed at that and grinned at her.

"Kitten…" completely abandoning Nigma, Joker approached Minx and smoothed her lengthy straightened raven hair before kissing her and rubbing her scarred cheek, "you look nervous…"

"We need to talk…"

That was always a glorious statement. Breakup? Nah. Ball-busting? Absolutely.

Taking a deep breath he ran a hand through his hair, "What's up, Kitten-doll?"

"Alone…" those ice-blue glowing cat eyes went to Nigma and Joker nodded before kissing her temple and hooking two of his fingers through hers.

"Excuse us," Joker gave him a nod and the pair went off silently at first, Joker clearly not liking Minx's tone, "What's the matter, honey?"

Sniffling and lacing her fingers through his she pulled what clearly was a pregnancy test out of her cleavage, and put it in his free hand, "Yours."

The test was positive. Swallowing hard and staring at the stick to soak it in he did manage to smile and kiss her cheek, "How far along?"

"Two and a half months," swallowing hard with complete dread she ignored how he brought her fingers to his mouth to kiss them, "I can still get rid of it until-"

"No," he shook his head, "Keep it…" smiling weakly he nodded and she was already skeptic.

"The other times I told you we were having a baby you wanted to come at me with a hanger,"

"I didn't know the kids-"

"Well maybe you should have."

"Why are you being SO…" licking his lips he eyeballed her before wrinkling his nose, "uptight?"

"Jack…" running a hand through her hair she shook her head, "WHY do you want to keep the baby? TELL ME what this baby will do for you when we have FOUR others-"

"Maybe it'll be a boy…?"

"And what if it is NOT?" her face contorted, "What if we have yet ANOTHER girl because that's what YOU tend to make,"

"What can I say?" sighing he kissed her temple and smiled, "I love my women."

"Jack…" swallowing hard she shook her head and sniffled, "no…I can't…I have been pregnant so many times already-"

"Yet if I were BatWayne you'd be singing a different tune," he rolled his eyes but she scowled and balled a fist.

"FIRST of all Bruce is my HUSBAND and we have TWO children together! That is it! TWO! WE on the other hand-"

"Does he know you're fucking me still?" he smirked and shrugged, "I mean you try to leave me every day but it JUST," he licked his lips, "doesn't work out for you, now does it?"

SLAP!

"Burn in hell, Jack," hissing she shook her head, "So fucking sick of you,"

"Hm…" grinning he tugged her hair, "No you aren't."

"I do NOT want this mother fucking baby Jack!" growling she smacked his face, "We have FOUR fucking kids my body can-NOT do it anymore!"

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair and pinned her back to a brick wall, "No, no no no no…YOU…" he tapped her nose, shook his head, and licked his lips, "are so biased towards BatWayne that you would sooner kill a piece of ME to stay in his good graces…our INNOCENT…baby...you'd kill to stay in his-"

Her teeth barred, "Don't you play the guilt trip on ME, Jack Andrew!"

"Why NOT?" snarling he dug his fingers into her shoulders and shook his head, "It's MY kid at this point and I swear if you even think of vacuuming out my child I'll kill you,"

"HAH!" snorting she shook her head and shoved him back, "BULLshit, Jack! You can't even-"

SLAP!

Cocking his head dangerously as she held her own face in shock he whispered dangerously, "Still feel that way?"

"YOU son of a-" she went to slap him right back when he grabbed her wrist and nearly broke it before kissing her tiny wrist and exhaling.

"Please…" he swallowed hard, "Kitten-doll…don't do this…do NOT go down this very ugly road with me…just because I'm not your pretty BatWayne-"

"Bruce is my HUSBAND, Jack! That is fucking NORMAL to have a baby with your HUSBAND!"

"I was your husband FIRST and NEVER divorced you, sweetheart!" was his nasty reply and he shook his head angrily before running his fingers through her hair, "Being declared DEAD doesn't count,"

"Legally it does clearly,"

"But MORALLY…" his eyebrows rose pointedly and he kissed her forehead, "Please Kitten-doll…" a free arm wrapped around her neck and they kissed, "I love you, I DO…" nuzzling her neck he nipped at her and frowned playfully, "like crazy…I love you like CRAAZY, Kitten-doll," they kissed longer and he frowned before rubbing her cheek with his thumb, "and sorry I whacked you…" he wrinkled his nose and made sure there was no red mark from his hand, "there's no excuse for that I'm sorry…"

Nodding and hooking her tiny fingers over his wrists that held her shoulders Minx sniffled and kissed him harder, lifting one of her legs up around his bony waist and he held it tightly before returning the kiss. "You can't leave me again, Jack…"

"I never left you a first time," his voice hardened, "YOU left ME, remember?"

Sniffling she nodded, placed a kiss on him that she wasn't so eager to break, and nuzzled under his arm before letting him hug her right back.

"Come on…the kids'll be psyched when we tell them."

Her spine snapped at that.

…

"A BABY?" Chelsea's big blue eyes popped and she squeezed the red panda in her arm's neck to the point that the thing squealed but let her do it, "A BABY, Dad-dy, BABY?"

Joker had sat down the four girls in Amber's room without Mindy there and broke the news, making the four squeal and hug him excitedly.

"Uh huh," nodding he pet Chelsea's face and ran a hand through her hair lovingly.

"REALLY?" Scarlett threw herself into his lap next to Chelsea, who didn't like Daddy's attention being hogged so she hugged his neck protectively and buried her face into the crook of his neck, "REALLY Daddy?"

"How long has she been pregnant?" Amber hugged his arm from her spot next to him and Thorn tried to pull her twin sister out of their father's lap so she could get a turn. The tail of a thirty-five pound Serval brushed against Joker's head and he turned just to make a face at Oxa before nodding.

"Two and a half months…" he said to his oldest and Amber nodded satisfactorily at that, but was slightly shocked.

"I thought Mommy was done having babies…?"

"She changed her mind," Joker shrugged and smoothed her long wavy blonde hair, "One more for us and we'll be a BIG," he kissed Chelsea's chubby cheek, "happy family,"

"You better not screw it up again if you guys are REALLY doing this…" Amber gave him a very serious look and Thorn waved her off as did Scarlett.

"Oh Ambie, you're SUCH a Debbie downer!" Thorn sighed and Scarlett nodded in agreement.

"Daddy LOVES us and MOMMY!" Scarlett nodded curtly and ran her fingers through Joker's hair until he held her back and they kissed, "Do you want a boy or a girl, Daddy?"

"Daddy wants a GIRL," Thorn cut him off before Joker could drop his jaw to speak, "He likes GIRLS the best and wants a cute little GIRL like US!"

Amber giggled and Chelsea immediately shook her head and pointed to herself worriedly, "Dad-dy…"

His eyes widened and he nipped her button nose before kissing her senseless, "Yes, Princess?"

"I…" she pointed to herself haughtily, "I'M PRIN-CESS!"

"Yes…" nodding he nuzzled her and they kissed, "You'll always BE my Princess no matter WHAT, understand?"

"Daddy," nodding she hugged his neck again and they kissed, "MY Daddy my best Daddy."

Smiling he nodded and pinched her cheek before kissing her again, "You slay me, Chels."

"I got…" she held up the red panda for him and nodded, "Stick-ers. Stickers say hello."

The red panda stared at Joker so she shook it until it made a fox-like sound.

"GOOD say hello," Chelsea squeezed Stickers and nodded, "Stickers does tricks."

"And I want to see them," kissing her he nodded and held Thorn close to his side by her hair just so she could tilt her head back and they could kiss, "Did Mommy talk to you yet about the new baby?"

They shook their heads and Amber curled her lips worriedly, "Daddy please be careful…"

His head tilted confusedly at that.

"You know Mommy married Bruce…she wants to be with Bruce…"

"No she doesn't," he shook his head and pet Scarlett's hair, "trust me she doesn't."

…

For several weeks Mindy completely avoided Joker, making him crazy because he was an attention whore who couldn't face indifference. It made him so insane that eventually he confronted her about the lack-of attention and she delivered the loveliest set of words as Joker and Minx argued over who was going to lead in their latest recruiting scheme for a character known on the streets as 'Killer Croc.' Apparently he didn't like Joker much at all but Minx had a chance as a sex kitten to get his attention.

"Kitten, you're fucking PREGNANT for Christ's sake!" Joker scowled and balled a fist, "Stop it already! I'LL lead and YOU watch my back,"

"I WANT to lead, Jack!" Minx snapped right back, "I'm not PREGNANT anymore fuck's sake Jack!"

His eyes widened in confusion and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders fearing a miscarriage.

"I got an abortion," tearing away from him she growled, making him freeze like someone stabbed him in the chest with a rusty pipe, "If Bruce found out-"

"That was NOT your decision to make!"

"It's MY body, Jack! MINE! NOT yours!"

His teeth barred and he charged forwards, "YOUR body or NOT it was MY child you wiped out! MY baby! I had say in the matter-"

"I didn't want Bruce to find out-"

"We're sleeping together? What else are you hiding from him, you whore? Does he know…" purring now he rasped into her ear slowly, "how much…you LIKE IT when-"

SLAP!

"You stay the fuck away from me," growling like a feral cat she had a finger in his face, "I didn't want the god damn baby I don't want a PART of you anymore, Jack! It's OVER! We're DONE!"

"Oh no you're not…" ripping her back by her hair now he growled right in her face, "you're not done until I SAY we are!"

_I had nothing to give, so__  
><em>_I give you my life__  
><em>_Didn't want to see me live, so__  
><em>_You give me your knife__  
><em>_Didn't hear you as you tiptoed__  
><em>_Coming from behind__  
><em>_You took away my kid__  
><em>_So I guess you killed me twice__  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8: Burn In Hell

**A/N: Thank youu so much for your amazeballs reviews :D! XPsychoBabyDollX: Yeah considering how many kids they've had together, it seems odd that she would abort one of their children instead of just pretending its Bruce's. Not like he would know. LOL the Bruce hate seems to be going around its not just you XD. redsandman99: There really isn't much more that can be said. x-xZombie-Queen: I tend to wonder that too. XD Joker could get him hit by a bus no problem ;) he's bargained with me to do so. As for Croc, I would need somebody big, black, and totally stupid...hmmm...Michael Clarke Duncan. Croc actually has a prominent role in my next story.**

Running a hand through his hair Joker took a long drag of his cigarette one last time before throwing it to the ground furiously and ripping out another one. He was waiting on Nigma to get them into the club to possibly get Killer Croc to deal with them since Hush so sweetly was captured by BatMinx. It was taking too long as it was; and he hated waiting like this. Between Mindy aborting their baby and trying to take their kids from him he was truly going insane. He hadn't spoken to her since that night but apparently she was doing well with BatWayne. Amber had been giving him little updates every day on how happy her mother was with Wayne and not him. but he was getting over it…at least he thought he was. The love of his life kind of turning her back on him wasn't something he could particularly let go. Having another kid with her was starting to sound pleasant, but of course it'd go unfulfilled.

The opening door caught his attention and it was Nigma looking rather perturbed, already flipping Joker's stomach and he growled, "What?"

"You NEED…" his tone softened, "to put a leash on your wife, Mr. Joker-Sir…"

Growling he ran a hand through his hair and stormed inside the club to see the massive scaled once-black man sitting at a table where the devil herself sat in front of Croc with the hood up and her clawed finger was hooked right under his thick chin, seemingly whispering something to him and he was taking her whore bait.

"Kitten!" barking Joker got her attention on him and tried to play it off like he was expecting her to do that, "So nice of you to beat me to the punch, my SWEET…!"

"Oh hush up, you…!" Minx waved him off before giggling at Croc and Joker couldn't take it. By her tail he ripped her off the table and snarled at Croc aggressively before hooking an arm around her waist.

"WE'LL be back…" of course that was threatening Minx but she didn't care. Uncaringly she strode off with him and once they moved away from the tables more towards the dancers he started to speak, not noticing the super-thin teenage girl with stringy blonde hair and raccoon-like makeup around her large blue eyes watching them instead of dancing like she was supposed to.

Spinning Minx in front of him and tearing her hood off Joker scowled, "Would it KILL YA to stay out of my business, Kitten?"

"Watch who you trust, Jack," she shrugged uncaringly when he shook his head and grabbed her chin.

"NO. You're just being a royal CUNT and I don't fuckin' like it one bit."

"So?" she shrugged, "Kill me. I KNOW you have a gun on ya…" her medium-toned eyebrows rose pointedly but he didn't. Instead he curled his lips and licked them before taking her hand in his and petting it gently.

"Why are you testing me like this, Kitten?" sighing in exasperation he just cut to what he knew the issue was, "I don't resent you or anything, just come home and stop this. I don't WANT this please, come on…" petting her face he brushed the tip of his nose against hers and she smiled weakly, covering his bare wrists with her tiny fingers and kissing him. The blonde prostitute watched them carefully and then Minx led him out by the hand, completely abandoning ship with their mission and leaving Nigma to pick up the slack, to which he turned to Killer Croc (who was none-too-pleased) and giggled.

"I miss you, Jack…" sniffling she had her arms wrapped around his neck after pushing him into the nearest brick wall and wrapping her little legs around his waist, "I miss you so much I do baby I do…" petting his face she kissed him harder and pressed herself against him, "I miss you so much I do I do…"

Breathing harshly he nodded and kissed her back with even more intensity, still completely shocked and shattered over the abortion. Did she hate him THAT much?

"Kitten…" panting he swept a hand up her inner thigh and kissed her slowly, playing with her hair and shaking his head, "I…why would you do that, huh?" kissing her forehead he ran his fingers through her hair and frowned, "Why would you do that, Kitten? We've had six kids, what would one more do?"

"Jack…" shaking her head she pet his face and they kissed, "we did NOT need another baby…we have so many already we don't need another kid okay? I don't give a fuck-"

"That was my BLOOD I cared about it! It was US! Not some spunk rate I picked up on the side of the road! YOU! It was OUR baby and I wanted to have it!"

Laughing sarcastically she gave him a smug glare, "What would all your little friends think if I turned you upside down for how pathetic you really are?"

Scowling he didn't say a word but she kissed him again and it was unbroken.

…

She had them making out all the way home and into their doorway. Their kids were asleep so it seemed alright to have sex in the main entryway while taking the chance of one of them waking up.

"Jack…" running her fingers through his hair Mindy kissed all over his face and paid special attention to the scars on his cheeks and he tangled a hand in her hair, "You understand where I'm coming from, don't you?" curling her lips she pet his face as he pulled off his vest and threw it of the floor, "I'm MARRIED baby…Bruce is my husband he can't deal with me having another one of your babies,"

"MY?" he hissed and shook his head, "OUR, sweetheart! YOU were the willing participant! You fucking WANTED me like nothing BatWayne could ever imagine,"

"I LOVED YOU!" running a hand through her hair she whimpered and nodded before pushing him back, "ONCE! YES! I DID!"

"Once…?" he didn't like the way she said that and she nodded, "Once every twenty-five seconds,"

"JACK!"

He slammed her back to the wall and kissed her again, "I'm retiring for YOU, fucking cunt,"

"We have kids," she gave him a look and scowled, "YOU need to be there for them as their FATHER,"

"And what about their MOTHER? HUH? What about YOU? Because I fucked up ten years ago I'm doomed to be a single parent?"

"Nothing you haven't done to me," she crossed her arms haughtily and he glared at her.

"Oh for what? Six years?" running a hand from her hair he groaned, "CHRIST, Kitten-doll! I came BACK! I came BACK because I LOVE you!"

"You love being the JOKER and nothing else Jack! And for that I cannot fucking STAND being with you longer than a minute you fucking son of a bitch that I hate!"

"C'mere…" sniffling he kissed her smoothly and continued kissing up her throat when she whimpered and kissed him back, petting his face and hair as his tongue delved down her throat and they kissed deeper yet, his head dropping to nuzzle her neck and then it happened.

WHAM!

She jammed him right in the side with his potato peeler and he hissed in pain, laughing and holding himself up against the wall before pulling it out and tossing it carelessly on the ground right next to her.

_Led me into the night__  
><em>_Because it's the one thing you keep__  
><em>_You knew that I had to die__  
><em>_So you could finally sleep__  
><em>_There's blood all over you knife__  
><em>_You know, you've earned yourself__  
><em>_And it's a matter of time__  
><em>_Before you burn in hell_


	9. Chapter 9: The Further I Ran

**A/N: Thank you soo much for your reviews :D! XPsychoBabyDollX: XD now you see things the way Joker does...bitch is a pain in the ass. As evil as Joker is, that monster of a man turns into mush for her and she's a spiteful bitch to him, so sympathy is okay. redsandman99: Would you put it past Mindyloo? x-xZombie-Queen: LOL thank god you don't know from experience! Nawww information on my new story will come within the next 2 weeks...its gonna be goooood ;D **

Making his way onto the docks Joker craned his neck several ways to make sure the coast was clear as he carried her tiny heavily bloodied body towards the edge. His own stab wound in his side that he left untreated was hurting like all hell and he laughed it off as he went like any good madman. He was drenched in both blood and rain as it beat down on him and the corpse, but it didn't hinder him in the slightest.

"Kitten…" he had her in his coat and was rubbing her cold shoulders as if he were actually keeping her warm, "almost there, Kitten, almost there…" swallowing hard he nodded and smoothed her hair, "we'll be together again soon…hold on."

So delirious with his heinous crime he failed to notice eyes on him from a distance, big blue eyes wreathed in black eye shadow with stringy platinum blonde hair that fell to her hips.

"What the hell…?" her deep raspy voice croaked and she shook her head watching this deranged maniac carry something completely wrapped up in a white sheet and a purple coat so it seemed.

The suit was unmistakable…she was smoking a cigarette in a nearby run-down apartment on the second floor as this freak carried something that was dripping a thick liquid down the wooden planks.

The rain was beating down too hard for her to realize what he was carrying, but it was awful interesting to catch all the rapes, murders, and mob killings that went on at that dock. A few years ago she watched the Joker drop Minx off down that forty foot drop into the Gotham Bay after he chloroformed her. Lucky for the feline Batman was there to save her as well as his girlfriend so all was well, but this time it didn't look good. As she studied his clothing she pieced together that it was the same lanky man who dropped Minx off years ago and tried to kill her…from his poorly-dyed greenish blonde hair to the makeup that had dripped all over his face he seemed to be disposing of a new victim…a very tiny one.

Shaking her head she put on a black hooded sweatshirt with the Stratusfear emblem Mindy Stratus had drawn herself since that was her idol and grabbed her keys and prepaid cell phone before sprinting in her fishnets, corset, and garters down to the first floor and out through the lobby. She totally knew that guy.

He was the Joker. She had seen him where she danced at clubs nine times out of ten making a deal with someone with that little spitfire with long raven hair known to the public as Minx. The feline-inspired antihero was probably the coolest girl in Gotham outside of Mrs. Bruce Wayne: rockstar Mindy Stratus. Minx was fast, sassy, and had that signature high-pitched toddler level voice that actually made people shit their pants it was so unnerving. And those claws…and she could fly. That, above anything, was the coolest thing ever. Sometimes when she looked really hard she could see Minx flying around like a lunatic with her husband Joker trailing right at her heels. From what she had witnessed personally he loved his wife; he followed Minx around everywhere and they were quite endearing towards the other. Why he was without her now was worrying her…he was never without Minx even during their spats he wasn't ever without her. He adored her so it seemed. No one even tried to harm the Minx knowing the repercussions with Joker.

Curling her thin lips the young harlot crept out of her building and flipped the black hood up, more than eager to see what Joker was doing all alone this time and what he was carrying.

Muttering to himself he was petting the sheet's face and as the blonde crept up behind him she noticed he was talking to the bundle of coat and sheets…TALKING to it…

With wide eyes the blonde backed off, pale stick thin legs bending like a giraffe awkwardly and her small-featured face surveyed the situation in sheer disbelief trying to make any kind of sense out of it. The words he was saying were too muttered to really understand and worriedly she kept trailing him, hugging her saturated hoodie closer to herself when something fell to the ground behind him as he moved carrying a bloodied knife.

Wrinkling her small nose she bent and lifted the wet rectangle off the ground…it was a license. A driver's license. Pouting her thin lips the young girl held the license under a streetlamp to see the little face with a date of birth of 12/18/81 at a height of 4'10 and weight of 95 pounds she read the name off the top, 'Miranda Marie Wayne.' She gasped and held a hand over her mouth. The Joker killed Mindy Stratus.

"Oh. My. God."

…

Racing through the streets with the address on the license the blonde threw herself into a taxi and started screaming Wayne Manor to the driver. Automatically it was assumed that Wayne got a little lonely and hired a whore when Mrs. Wayne was out of town, but she knew better. Mr. Wayne had to be told and who knew, the guy was a kazillionaire maybe he'd give her a nice reward or even better, time with Mindy Stratus if he could manage to get someone to save her…if.

…

Sitting the corpse next to him Joker wrapped an arm around her tiny body and rested his face in the crook of her neck. Of course it couldn't sit up on its own so he had to physically hold the dead body up as if it were still alive and do so; conversing with it and pointing out over the Gotham Bay telling stories, and reminiscing their life together before he was ready to knife himself. He already had a knife wound to the side so this in particular wouldn't be a problem.

…

Frantically knocking on the door in the dead of night the blonde ran a hand through her sopping wet hair and clamped her knobby knees together, shouting, "Mr. WAYNE! MR. WAYNE BRUCE! PLEASE! OPEN OPEN OPEN PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

…

"Who on earth could that be?" holding Elizabeth Hayden in his arms Alfred moved to the front door in his royal blue robe with red slippers. Aiden James was upstairs sleeping, but Elizabeth always had a hard time. Bruce was just stepping out of the shower himself he couldn't handle the baby, so Alfred had her.

Opening the door he saw a sopping wet rail-thin girl wearing far too much makeup and barely dressed.

"May I help you, Miss…?"

Curling her lips and tucking hair behind her ear she shivered and coughed, "Taylor…Taylor Michel! Please Sir, I NEED to speak to Mr. Wayne please please please I found THIS…!" with shaky thin hands the tall girl showed him the license and after eyeballing it for two seconds Alfred immediately waved her in.

"I suggest you come inside Miss Michel, and explain what exactly it was you saw regarding Mrs. Wayne…"

"She's…" barely keeping herself alive Taylor shivered, "she's DEAD I-I think she's DEAD I do! I saw the JOKER…" she shivered and coughed, "and…and he was carrying a SHEET and it was all wrapped UP and her license fell out and…!"

Nodding along almost too calm for her liking Alfred motioned to the finest set of couches she had ever seen, "Why don't you take a seat and I'll bring you some dry clothes from Mrs. Wayne-"

Shivering immediately Taylor shook her head, "We don't have enough TIME,"

"I'll inform Mr. Wayne right away, Miss…"

"He'll KILL her he's gonna KILL her I actually think she's DEAD, Mister! She was in a sheet I think I couldn't see her actual body but her license was there!"

Alfred was gone, but minutes later Taylor gasped at the sound of what appeared to be a puma roar. The Batpod sped away with Batman on the back and pint-sized Minx speeding off ahead of him giving the other hand signals. Her jaw nearly hit the floor as Alfred came back down with both Elizabeth and a robe of Mindy's that was baby blue with big white fluffy clouds with happy faces on them.

"I've informed Master Wayne, Miss…" Alfred nodded reassuringly and adjusted Elizabeth as she tried pulling on the collar of his shirt, "and he has sent a very PERSONAL messenger to investigate…"

With wide eyes Taylor just nodded along completely horrified, "Why did Batman just shoot out of the basement?"

"Basement, Miss Michel?" Alfred's eyebrow rose with a smirk, "There is no basement to Wayne Manor, I'm afraid…"

Trembling Taylor had to ask, "Did the Joker know Mindy?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Michel…"

"Oh…" she didn't know that Alfred was clearly lying, "well then why would he want to kill HER of all people?"

Alfred's eyebrows rose with great dramatic irony, "Oh I couldn't imagine why…"

_I can see blood__  
><em>_All over my hands__  
><em>_The longer you lay next to me__  
><em>_The further I ran__  
><em>_What's it all worth?__  
><em>_How much can you stand?__  
><em>_The longer you stay close to me__  
><em>_The further I ran_

_There's blood on my hands!_


	10. Chapter 10: Oh, Won't You Hold Me?

**A/N: Thank you soooo much for your reviews :D! redsandman99: Oh I know. She doesn't have any idea what kind of snake pit she just waltzed into. Batsy and Minx...those two either are really on or really off depending on Minx's tolerance level. XPsychoBabyDollX: Naw thankies :) Joker's a hard pill to swallow but we love him. x-xZombie-Queen: Weird, right? Minx is Mindyloo...hmmm guess we'll have to find out what's going on ;D. Kane'sSmuttyMistress: Awww thank you :D! Glad you like. **

"JACK!" shrieking and backing up Mindy screamed as he wrenched her by the wrist with an animal's blind fury; holding his long elbow over her chest plate to keep her down before pulling the knife out of his pocket with a serrated blade, and stabbing it down into her chest.

She screamed, writhed, fought, scratched, and begged though he didn't stop. The brown eyes she had known her entire life were ink black and his yellow cigarette-stained teeth were barred.

"YOU brought this upon yourself, Kitten…" he sighed and didn't even check to make sure he locked the door before driving the knife down into her stomach next and then right next to it.

"JACK NO!" sobbing she shook her body out to try and break free but at this point her blood had stained the sheets underneath her and he was showing no signs of stopping.

Instead he plunged the knife deeper and dragged it out another stab wound he made in her side. Blood poured from so many directions and splattered across his face to the point that his crimson mask blinded his vision.

"JACK!" coughing up a mouthful of blood she tried to struggle but he stabbed harder and licked the blood right off his lips. It hurt to see her struggle like this, but what she had done to him in comparison was absolutely nothing. The little whore deserved to die and he couldn't turn back anymore. Though he was never thinking to begin with; he acted out of impulse and yeah he'd heavily regret this one. He couldn't live after it due to the pact and him being a heavy man of his word.

The slicing of flesh and snapping of ribs was music to his ears until she was quiet and all went still. Ever so slowly her chest went up and down and he left the room to wander about the rest of the penthouse dripping in thick red liquid with the bloodied knife dangling loosely in his fingers.

Every light had been turned out but his eyes were well-adjusted to the darkness. Swallowing hard he made it to Amber's room first, lightly stepping until he opened her door and saw her there in bed all by herself, a Stephen King novel curled into her long fingers since she had fallen asleep reading. He believed it was 'Salem's Lot. She read that one twice; the first time he read it to her. Nodding along he closed the door and made a sharp right, continuing down the hall when he reached Thorn and Scarlett's room. Cautiously he turned the knob and saw the twins in their beds. Scarlett had fallen asleep with her Miley Cyrus Barbie doll and Thorn had Oxa curled at her feet soundly. The Serval didn't even stir in her sleep as Joker closed the door and continued back towards the master bedroom, where right there was the room he was most concerned about. His little girl.

Ever-so-gently the door was pushed open and he smiled to see the chubby toddler with long loosely curled blonde hair splayed across the pillows and her long lashes closed gently as she slept. Also accompanying her on the bed was a fortress of stuffed animals; only not every animal on that bed was fake. Stickers the red panda was stuck under her chunky little arm and the three cats were all stuck on that bed whether they wanted to be or not.

Nodding satisfactorily he gave her one last soft look before closing the door and heading back towards the bedroom, where he pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth before lighting it and pacing around the room. He had his vest pulled off and his shirt was in the process of being unbuttoned. Swallowing hard he slid off his suspenders and turned his attention to the bed, where she lay a complete bloodied pulp breathing such shallow sharp breaths it was making him grin. She was suffering as he suffered. That was exactly what he wanted; a slow, torturous death.

Breathing deeply and licking his lips he leaned over the bed and tilted his head dangerously at her just laying there breathing spastically.

"Kitten…" sighing he pet her hair and shook his head in complete pity as if second-guessing what he had done, and she looked to him.

Those snaring ice-blue eyes snapped to him and gazed not with hate, but the softest most tender gaze of pure love. Bittersweet and unfair he sat on the bed and eyeballed what he had done, swallowing hard and petting her hair.

"Kitten-doll…" sniffling and clearing his throat he pet her face and hair with a look just as soft as the one she was giving him, "Kitten…" he swallowed, "sweetheart…"

Heaving desperately for a breath she whimpered hoarsely at the sight of him and he did watch the way she breathed…how slow and weak she had become. If he wanted to he could have ended her brutally but he just couldn't. He couldn't finish her. Tears surfaced and he did blink them away before bending to kiss her forehead and take her hand.

"Jack…" she somehow managed to croak and he started breaking violently inside, fighting with everything in him not to twitch and he leaned in her ear and whispered.

"Kitten, I can't…" coughing he pet her face and nudged the side of her head with his nose, "hold me Kitten, please please please hold me hold me please please Kitten I love you hold me,"

She actually sobbed trying to reach her arms up to hold him and he was taken aback that she did so, "I can't…"

"Sssh sh sh sh sh sh no…" shaking his head and kissing her temple hard Joker pulled her into his lap and moved her hair out of her face, kissing all over her face as she bled to death and she just stared at him lovingly as she began to pass, "KITTEN no no no no no Miranda-Kitten-sweetheart-baby STAY WITH ME!" desperately he began slapping her cheek, "No no no no stay with me stay with me stay with me please stay with me I love you stay with me!"

Gagging blood in his lap she kissed him back when he kissed her and held her hand.

"Kitten! Kitten no!" shaking his head he slapped her face harder as she slowly faded on him, "NO! NO!"

Slowly her eyes closed and her breathing stopped. Kissing her forehead repeatedly he didn't notice she had died as he lay beside her in their bed and wrapped both arms tight around her little body.

_No remorse__  
><em>_Holds no recourse__  
><em>_You're breathing slowly__  
><em>_Oh, won't you hold me?__  
><em>_No remorse__  
><em>_Holds no recourse__  
><em>_You're breathing slowly__  
><em>_Oh, won't you hold me?_


	11. Chapter 11: Lay Next To Me

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews :D! x-xZombie-Queen: Tragic, isn't it? There isn't a better fit for him in the world and he can't get their shit together. XPsychoBabyDollX: Omg sorryyyyy hahahaha I'm just a day-ruiner for you these days but I feel ya this in particular is nooot a happy story. redsandman99: :/ this is just not a happy story by any means, it was awfully hard to write.**

Laying Mindy's body wrapped in the coat and sheet down on her back; he leaned over her, wiped his rain-saturated hair back, stroked her face before kissing her gently, and turning over her wrist to see a grove of self-inflicted cuts all over her wrists from when she was both a teenager and in her early twenties. He never understood why she did that and didn't get how it punished her. Self-harm that wasn't in the form of a cigarette just wasn't his alley. As he stared at his own bloodied knife he was trying to figure out ways he could go himself. Cutting his throat seemed alright, but cliché. Cutting his wrist would be cliché too. His gut was telling him to actually turn the knife on himself and give his heart a good old stab so he could slowly bleed to death just like her. That idea sounded the best. As he kissed her he pulled her body into his lap and pet her face with a whimper as the wind swished their hair around. Joker breathed sharply and narrowed his eyes as he lifted them to see the lamp was dangling with the wind and he swallowed hard, running a finger down her frozen collagen-plumped lips and a drop of white makeup from his face hit her cheek. The only memories he wanted to remember he had hit him like a ton of bricks and he shivered violently.

_Twenty-one-year-old Mindy sat patiently on a crate in the basement of a strip club in Los Angeles where a deranged, sickly Jack paced about with his evil Chelsea smile prominent on his cheeks. He'd lost weight, was pale, and wore a gray suit with a light blue button-up. A gold wedding ring sat on his finger despite the fact that he was declared dead in Canada and he ran a hand through his long unruly blonde hair as he paced around her. _

_The pop/rock star's lengthy freshly-dyed raven hair fell straight down her back and her red cocktail dress from Zac Posen barely contained her disproportionately large breast implants. Lips plumped from collagen injections had been covered in a nude gloss and her band's stereotype black eyeshadow and mascara wreathed her eyes since she had just completed a show and the guys wanted to go to a strip club afterwards. Jack on the other hand had been also making a name for himself. Thus far he'd murdered a good four-hundred people in the past three years as a hitman for the Bloods. He'd been doing marvelously thus far and had gotten quite a ton of praise from the gang he'd joined without even fully being initiated, but it wasn't enough. Jack wanted MORE. Jack wanted to do MORE with this new-found personality Mindy had been wary of but loved to pieces no less. He was GOOD to her still. She shadowed him as she threw herself into stardom in Los Angeles; he followed her around. They still made love on occasion, and she was still his Kitten. That would never change no matter what personality he developed. Her self-assigned role was to protect him even though he violently thought otherwise. _

_Throwing down his cigarette butt and licking his scarred lips Jack pulled out another cigarette and offered his wife one, but she kindly shook her head as he placed both hands on her knees and shrugged._

"_YOU'RE the ar-TEEST, my love…" holding a hand under her chin he licked his lips and nodded with the twitch his tardive dyskinesia gave him, "What do YOU suggest?"_

"_You have not listened to me in twenty years, Jax…" dropping her eyes she shrugged with a wrinkled nose, "Why would you listen to me now?"_

_Licking his lips he flipped his eyes to the cement basement ceiling and one eye twitched as he drummed his sentence with a dropped jaw, "Uh…" his lips smacked and he gave her a charming smile, "well…to start," she moved a stray piece of unwashed wavy blonde hair back so she could look into those dead eyes his schizophrenia made him possess, "you're my WIFE…as my WIFE and someone who spends half their day throwing paint on a canvas I would think you of all people-"_

"_Could come up with an angle for your criminal career?"_

"_You always were SO creative…" he smiled widely and that Glasgow grin in his cheeks was developing an infection from not being ever treated; so finally she couldn't take it and dug in a drawer so a first aid kit could be brought out, and she opened it up and sat right back on the crate. In the basement they had all the emergency equipment and lucky for her a first-aid kid was one of them. Being who he was, Jack got the basement to himself thanks to his close business relationship with the owner to confer with Kitten. _

"_Well…" she curled her lips and placed her hands on his face so she could swab antibacterial ointment into the scars and he let her do it without wincing once. He honestly felt no pain anymore, "What do your mobby friends call you—and why the fuck are you not twitching out screaming in pain?"_

_To that he smirked wickedly and whispered in her small ear, "It only hurts when I laugh…"_

"_Oh Jesus-fuck, Jax…" shaking her head and rolling her eyes she groaned as he laughed his ass off, only it was this wheezy nasal cackle he had going on now, "It's not funny."_

"_Why was six afraid of seven?" he teased, and again she groaned and shook her head while dabbing his cheeks._

"_Seven-ate-nine…"_

_He was laughing his ass off and she was trying not to laugh herself._

"_How the fuck do you find this shit funny?"_

_He giggled. Actually giggled. _

"_Jax…" biting her lip she sighed, "seriously. You are NOT funny. At all. If you were a comedian I would not ever laugh at you,"_

"_Oh yes you would," smirking he kissed her cheek and smoothed her hair, "You'd come to every show and sit in the front row,"_

"_Because I LOVE you, moron. That does not count,"_

"_All I need is one fan," grabbing her nose between his fingers he shook her head from side to side and grinned, "Though I HAVE been practicing magic tricks!"_

"_Oh?" she loved 'magic' shit. She was schizophrenic she believed everything anyone told her, "What kinda magic?"_

"_Hold on…" pinching her cheek he left her side and went up the basement metal stairs into the club, where moments later he came down with one of the strippers and tossed her aside while pulling a pencil out of his pocket, "I'm going to make this PENCIL disappear!"_

_THUMP!_

_Mindy gasped as he jammed the point of the pencil into the crate right between her legs and she backed up until he had the whore's hair in his hand._

_WHAM!_

_Faster than she could blink he slammed the chick's eye straight through the pencil and Mindy SCREAMED. _

"_TA-DAA!" throwing his arms out excitedly he winked at her and hunched low, "It's gone…!" _

_Too scared to even blink she wrinkled her nose and scowled, "That was NOT magic you just im-PALED her! IDIOT!" _

_Laughing he clapped his hands together and she shook her head in disapproval, "It is TOO magic, Kitten-doll! I made it with YOU in mind!"_

"_Your jokes are not funny."_

"_Of course they are…" purring into her ear he pinched her cheek as she continued treating his cheeks and he sighed, "now what do ya have for me?"_

"_Well…" shrugging she placed her hands over the ones on her knees and frowned, "what is your goal?"_

"_My what?" his head tilted._

"_Goal…" her lips pouted stupidly, "you know…your angle. What do you WANT to do with your criminal career?"_

"_Humans are animals…" he licked his lips and spoke to her not by looking in the eye but up at the ceiling, "obsessed…and fixated…with the concept of leading these 'controlled' pitiful lives by the RULES…obeying LAWS these communist bastards have place in for us…"_

"_So run for president,"_

"_NO…" holding up a finger he shook his head and kissed her quickly, "I've got something BETTER…"_

_Her eyebrow rose, "Go on…"_

"_I've been contacted by a bunch of ITALIANS in GOTHAM about a flying rodent problem they need taken care of since their life savings is in jeopardy…" licking his lips he shifted his weight impatiently, "so that's where I'm headed whether you're coming with me or not,"_

"_I am not. YOU are going nowhere either. You need to establish yourself as more than just a hitman if you are going to a place like Gotham. They will eat you ALIVE otherwise there I hear what kinda crazy shit goes on there."_

"_Alright…" nodding along he licked his lips and raised his light eyebrows, "YOU'RE the expert!"_

"_Thank you…" looking him in the eye sincerely she kissed his fingers and curled her lips worriedly, "well...you think you are funny but you are not…you are beautiful but the most dangerous man I have ever met…you see the world as one bad joke…" mulling it over she lifted his chin and studied him before nodding along, "that's it."_

"_What?" shaking his head he cocked his head and spoke in his child molester-like voice, "What's 'it'?"_

"_The Joker."_

_His eyes narrowed with great interest._

"_Yes…that's it. You are The Joker," reaching into her purse since this was why she came here she pulled out white, black, and red face paint before pulling out green hair dye, "Head…flip."_

_He bent over and let her lather his hair in the green dye but ignored his Swede-blonde roots to give him more of a grungy appearance. Twenty minutes later she washed it out in a slop sink and scrunched his hair before taking the white face paint and smearing it all over his face. Next was the black, which she made him close his eyes for, then look up at the ceiling, and finally she made the two full rings around his dark eyes and he had a raccoon-like look. Next was the red, which she started painting carefully on his lips and up into both his scars. His tongue flicked out playfully and she kissed him for fun before painting back over it and scrunching his hair until it dried nice and wavy. _

"_Just wear a clown outfit and bam! No one will expect shit."_

_She held up a mirror for him and his eyes widened in astonishment, clearly liking it, "God DAMN, Kitten-doll…"_

_She giggled and smiled weakly, "Do ya like it?"_

_Laughing at his own reflection he kissed her and tapped her nose playfully, "I knew I loved you…"_

"_I love you more, Jack-Jack…"_

_Slowly he kissed down her throat with the red paint and lifted her so both legs wrapped around his waist. With a laugh he pressed her back against a pole and opened a door to take them into the boiler room. Clothes were literally torn away and he was inside her before she could catch her breath. She was in his arms with her legs around his waist as he slammed into her hard and she was moaning like an animal, kissing all over his face and the pair became covered in paint and hair dye. Their shared orgasm left the pair shaking and little did they know they conceived Amber. _

Swallowing hard Joker brought the knife to his chest and pet her face when the skidding of a very familiar bike caught his attention and then the inevitable THUMP!

_I can see blood__  
><em>_All over my hands__  
><em>_The longer you lay next to me__  
><em>_The further I ran__  
><em>_What's it all worth?__  
><em>_How much can you stand?__  
><em>_The longer you stay close to me__  
><em>_The further I ran_


	12. Chapter 12: Stay Close to Me

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone for your amazing reviews :DD! This is the last chapter of this story, yes it was incredibly short :( I started and finished this on a road trip to Colorado from Jersey this past August. Shameless Self-Promotion Time! The new story is called The Last Laugh and is unlike anything that has really been done before. This lovely story will be a showdown between our beloved Heathus Christ and the Brian Azzarello/Lee Bermejo masterpiece that many have compared to Heathus because of the freaky coincidence surrounding it from the graphic novel 'Joker.' How exactly is this going to be accomplished? Oh I have quite a few tricks up my sleeve, no need to worry. Look for it as soon as tomorrow ;D. Anyway thank you SO much for reading and reviewing it means soo much to me this was so hard to write because of the content but I hope you really enjoyed it :D! Adieu, my dumplings! xoxo- Vermi. **

Heavy winds blew through Joker's long greenish-blonde hair saturated from the rain as he clutched the body closer to him. A loud nasal growl emitted from him once he realized Batman was the one who hopped off the Batpod and started quickly towards him.

"Put the knife down Joker!" holding his ground a good fifteen feet away Batman hesitated before taking a step closer, knowing that the unstable clown was all ready to knife himself, "You DON'T want to do this!"

Growling the clown didn't answer and barred his teeth. Batman held up both hands gently and slowly moved forwards hoping Joker didn't turn it on himself.

"JACK!" that shout startled the shit out of Joker, and glancing down at the body he shook his head in horror as tiny Minx with her hood blown off from the wind and lengthy raven hair already getting soaked trotted forwards on the wooden planked dock, "JACK no!"

"You're dead," was all he could sputter in horror, shaking his head and immediately both her clawed arms shot out and she shook her head in fear.

"NO! No no no no I'm right HERE, Jack I'm HERE I'm right HERE I am!"

Shaking his head he turned around and went to jam himself with the serrated edge, but immediately she sprang forwards and tackled him to the ground.

WHACK!

He backhanded her hard in the mouth to get her off and she yelped; putting Batman on defense as Joker moved to get to the mass of bloodied sheets and his coat. As Minx scrambled to her feet and squealed, Batman lifted Joker by the barrel of his chest and pinned his arms back, shaking his head in horror and looking to Minx, who quickly pulled the sheets apart and screamed because absolutely nothing was in there. Not a body…not a drop of blood…

Tears welled in her icy blue eyes as she shook her head and gave Joker a desperate look, "JACK I'm HERE!"

He still gave her that horrid disbelieving look so she started slapping her own breast plate hard and stamping her feet like a child.

"It's ME Jack I'm HERE! I'm HERE Jack PLEASE don't do this DON'T fucking do this, THIS is me! I'm ALIVE! I'm HERE and ALIVE and PLEASE Jack! Please baby baby I'm HERE I'm ALIVE!"

"NO…!" his eyes were glued to her abdomen that was covered by her blood red Minx romper zipped all the way up because the rain was cold. Struggling with the man who actually was taller than him Batman growled.

"She's NOT dead, she's right THERE! You didn't kill her! You never even HURT her she was NEVER WITH you!"

"Jack…" shaking her head in horror she tried her own psychology on him, and pet his face even though he tried to actually bite at her for freedom, "what did you do to me, baby? What did you do? Did you hurt me?"

Staring at her abdomen he whimpered, "Y-you're pregnant!"

"No…" running a hand through her hair she shook her head, "I have not been pregnant in like a YEAR, Jack no! I'm not pregnant at all! I was NEVER pregnant!"

"OH yes you were! You pulled me aside…told me…"

"Jack…" shaking her head she curled her lips in worriedly, "I've been with Bonehead," Batman wanted to roll his eyes that he still had that nickname from her, but he learned to secretly adore it, "I have not been on your side in forever, babe…me and Bruce…" she rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably not really knowing how to come about this, "You're SICK, Jack!"

"She was NEVER with you! Your CHILDREN are not with you!"

"It was MY turn to have them this week, remember?" she cringed but he shook his head, his body was still covered in blood he couldn't believe it.

"No…I-"

"You are SICK! Jax sweetheart you are SICK! We have paranoid schizophrenia I do not know what happened but it DIDN'T! It NEVER happened!"

Batman grabbed the blade and dropped Joker on his hands and knees, Minx immediately hugged his neck and kissed his wet hair, gently running her fingers through it and whispering to him until both arms coiled around her neck and he had his face in her shoulder. He needed pills. He needed medication. Badly.

Batman removed the sheets and coat again to see nothing there, "He's been off his medication for FAR too long, Miranda!" turning to her and speaking in his Bruce voice he swallowed hard, "You NEED to put him back at this point! He NEEDS to be locked back in Arkham!"

"NO!" growling like a feral cat she left Joker's side to confront Batman now, "YOU remember what they do to him you saw it YOURSELF! Arkham and Strange TORTURE him and USE him and HURT him and I CANNOT allow that!"

Getting in her face he barked right back, Joker still too stunned to stand up on his own, "And he's MUCH better off NOW, right? Trying to KILL himself he's MUCH better off!"

"FUCK YOU he's ALONE! He's LONELY he thinks he has the kids he thinks he fucking KILLED me he does not even know I am ALIVE!"

"So what?" Batman shrugged and motioned to Joker as she helped him to his feet, his face having a more spaced-out look than usual, "You're going to BABYSIT him for the rest of his miserable existence? Is THAT what you're telling me? You'll forsake EVERYTHING we have to cater to HIM?"

"I am not 'catering' to SHIT I owe him my LIFE we have CHILDREN he's my HUSBAND!" she didn't realize how harsh that growl came off and he nodded along with a scowl while eyeballing the pair.

"You two deserve each other," that was his exit to leave when she grabbed his arm and would NOT allow it to go down that way.

"YOU let me be with him until he is back on his feet or I SWEAR I will-"

He gave her an understanding nod, they kissed quickly, and she held him tight.

"Thank you…"

Joker hesitated but she held out a hand to him and he unsurely took it, her gaze moving to Batman once more and she pointed a finger his way, "That girl who knocked on our door…" her lips curled as she wrapped an arm around Joker's waist and her finger went his way, "don't get rid of her yet until I get back. I like her."

He gave her a nod and took a deep breath as she lifted Joker's coat and kissed his throat before leading him away by the hand. Batman mounted the Batpod once more and sped home to take care of the kids and fulfill her request until she got home.

…

Once they got in Mindy sat him down and made sure he stayed before preparing a glass of water with her medications jacked in it, though it was meant for him. Usually he didn't take meds but sometimes he went off the deep end and needed a few to control it. Normally she railed against medication because he had tardive dyskinesia and didn't want it to be worse, but today there had to be an exception.

"Jax…" petting his face as she made sure he took his meds and he was still spaced for a half-hour or so, but she wasn't leaving him tonight, not while he was like this.

Swallowing hard she undressed him and brought down a pair of his gray sweatpants and a loose thin red t-shirt with a V-like cut at his neckline. Wordlessly as she blotted his face with a washcloth he put the clothing on and dropped his head to her neck as she towel-dried his hair and giggled while running her fingers through it. Smiling thinly he dropped his head to her neck again and gripped her tight as she finished with his face and kissed his forehead. Come to think of it, she didn't want to go back to Bruce for a long, long time.

Once she leaned in they began kissing gently and with her arms around his neck he kissed up hers and onto her lips for a long time as they made their way upstairs towards the bedroom. She didn't even kick the door shut before laying him on his back and making love to him while he was still calm. She fell asleep cuddled against his chest and he had an arm around her tight as well.

Hours later, after feeling he was hit by a rig Joker peeled open his eyes and flinched at the weight that he knew damn well wasn't on him before.

Groaning he went to sit up but he slapped his hand down to a mass of frizzed wavy raven hair that stirred with her breathing, and he smiled gently. Schizophrenia got him a hell of a consolation prize that BatWayne lost. Victory for him.

_I can see blood__  
><em>_All over my hands__  
><em>_The longer you lay next to me__  
><em>_The further I ran__  
><em>_What's it all worth?__  
><em>_How much can you stand?__  
><em>_The longer you stay close to me__  
><em>_The further I ran_

_There's blood on my hands! (Hands)__  
><em>_There's blood on my hands! (Hands)__  
><em>_There's blood on my hands! (Hands)_

_There's blood on my hands!_

**THE END**


End file.
